Falling Like Snow
by waterlemonade241
Summary: Jack faces a new enemy and finds himself stumbling over obstacles, only to fall ever so gently and gracefully, imitating tiny snowflakes. Yet even snow has to land to the ground in the end. (Summary sucks I know.)
1. Chapter 1

Crystals hung from the icy walls, emitting a glow that seemed to lighten your soul. Occasionally, snowflakes would start to fall, taking its own sweet time to touch the polished ice floor that was actually a layer of transparent layer on an ice carving of the floor. However, this time, the surroundings weren't as welcoming any more. The ice and snowflakes were flickering, the light it emitted was stingingly bright. On and off. On and off. Like a warning. The snowflakes, every single of them, howled and cried.

Immediately, footsteps could be heard on the well polished ice and a woman, around her twenties, scurried past the corridor. Her face was drawn tight, worry was etched on her face. But as she rushed into a much smaller room and ran towards the small bed at the corner, she heaved a sigh of relief. A young boy that was probably only five to six was fast asleep, deep in the realm of slumber He looked peaceful, but was completely oblivious to the situation that he was about to face.

The woman cautiously picked the boy into her arms and immediately left the room, looking back as though to check if she had left anything. During the process her white curls accidentally touched the boy's face, making him giggle and wake up. Big eyes, like pools of water, looked up at the woman whom immediately tried to make him sleep again but her efforts were futile as he begin giggling and tugging her hair playfully.

"Jack, not now." she chastised.

Then suddenly a man appeared, looking disheveled, saying between pants, "they-they are sti-ill attacking. In fact ha-alf of the court is now dominated."

"Is anybody hurt?" the woman asked, full of concern.

"No, but they are capturing them. Our forces are weakening. I urge you to hide at the hidden chamber."

The woman nodded and swept down to the seemingly endless corridor, the boy looked up at her and tugged at her gown, as though wanting to play. But the elder person ignored him and continued until she placed Jack down the floor at some point and started trailing her hands along a bare wall, then as she brushed over one of the areas repeatedly, a door seemed to materialize from the wall and the woman turned to retrieve her son.

He wasn't there.

Panic flooded her and her eyes immediately turned to search for any sign of Jack. But what greeted her vision was only an empty corridor that seemed to be taunting her. Abandoning the door which melted into the wall again, she rushed sown the corridor to search for the boy. She knew he was a very curious and playful boy, but it wasn't going to help in this drastic moment. Calling out his name a few times, the woman gasped and stopped when she saw another person standing at the end of the corridor. But she know that the person wasn't part of her court, what made her shudder was the blood that was dripping sickeningly off the ice spear the man was holding. And he was staring straight at her with his cold blue eyes which radiated the power of cold, death and hunger. The most dreadful part of winter.

"Say goodbye to your son." the man said in a low resounding voice and sent a barricade of ice towards the stiffened woman whom was unable to do anything but to stand there and watch herself about to get trampled by the snow, her feet seemed to be stuck on the ground as though the ice had sticked her foot to it.

But instead of being sent straight into death's arms, the snow encased her and slammed her unconscious. Then man smiled sadistically, his job was done.

* * *

Jack was now playing with himself in another room, when out of the corner of his eyes the door opened with a rather frightening force that jolted Jack to see who was the person or whether it was the wind playing with him again.

But instead a young woman appeared, Jack immediately thought it was her mother as she looked just alike his mom and immediately ran towards her, shrieking in excitement along the way. He did not question about the change in her clothes, her icy gaze, full of hatred and that her hands were stained in red.

"Mother!" he pounced on her playfully.

The annoyed woman expression immediately changed to surprised and looked down, for a moment she didn't do anything but to stare in awe at the boy that was trying to seek her attention.

"My sister had a son?" she asked, most likely to herself, then looked down at the boy who seemed to be relentless of hugging her, "I wonder what's your name?"

She bent down and lifted him to her lap and caught sight of a few words embroidered at the edge of his cloak. _Jack Frost. _She smiled and petted his hair, no doubt he did inherit some of her sister's features. Speaking of her sister, she couldn't control the growing rage that bubbled inside her. _It was she whom took away all my fame and just as I was about to be the queen of winter- _She seethed, unable to recall about her past. Though she, Cylinus, was a complete shadow of her sister, they looked complete alike and people always mistaken them. Like this unfortunate boy here. She smiled again, gazing at the now dozing boy whose hands were loosely fisted against her clothes. Though it was tempting to break her sister's heart by killing Jack in front of her, she had a better idea.

* * *

"Where is he?" Jack's mother seethed while asking.

They were leading her to another room, and she wanted to crumple to the floor upon hearing the shrieks and cries of her people, for she had failed them. For not protecting them well and lead them to these devastating situation. Her thoughts were cut short as she was whisked off to a colder room. It was big, and that it was strangely empty, the four walls were similar, however one was transparent.

The spying room.

She had recognized immediately, this room was used to observe the winter spirits that had committed crime and were sent to interrogate, they would usually be trapped in the room beside the spying room. However, the transparent wall was opaque to them from the other room, and that it wasn't sound proof so that the conversation can be heard clearly inside the spying room.

"What do you want?" she hissed the question at her captor whom was the man that knocked her unconscious.

"Keep quiet Cylienne, just watch!"

She had no choice but to shut her mouth and gasped when her sister appeared and in her arms lay her son, Jack. She squirmed against the restraints and noticed that Jack's eyes were closed. She hoped he wasn't dead, but asleep. Yet the thought conjured fear in her mind, _what is my sister going to do to him? _That made her scream out and squirm harder but she realized there was a gag that prevented her to make anymore noise. Jack's mother cursed, _my sister, how dare she lay her hands on my son. _It made her more determined to get out of here and get to her son now since she doubt her evil sister wasn't going to help much in this situation.

She eyed warily as Cylinus gently shook Jack awake, then from her robes, she took out a vial with liquid inside. It was blue and shimmered constantly. Jack woken up and stretched his arm out at the vial, intrigued by the color of the liquid but the woman that held him kept it out of his reach.

"What's tat?" he called out and struggled to reach the vial again but the woman smiled and shook her head.

Cylienne had never been so shocked before, he had mistaken her sister as her! And that he was going to trust Cylinus whom might do who know's what with the liquid.

"Come, drink it."

The voice was soft, and encouraging, but it scared Cylienne out of her wits.

Jack whom was sitting straight was frowning at the liquid that was literally shoved at his lips and shrank away when an overpowering odor hit his nose which was emitted from the aqua blue liquid. It made him wrinkle his nose and turn his face away. Now that the evil woman was rejected, she tried tipping the liquid at his mouth, but the albino tried to brush it away and she nearly dropped it once because of it. And one thing for sure was to never ever test her patience. Now Jack had caught her very frustrated and furious gaze, he tried to scramble away. Slightly puzzled on why his mother was acting so weirdly.

Before he knew it sharp nails dug into his cheeks and forced his mouth open, and that a sudden gush of liquid invaded his mouth. It was so unexpected that he started to choke on it, whenever Jack panics, he tends to freeze things and it certainly did turn the bitter liquid to solid as well as freezing the fingers that were over his mouth to ensure he swallows the liquid. The sudden coldness that burst on her hands made her pull her hands away, it was so unexpected. She would have never imagined such a young child to have this much great powers and before Cylinus knew it the boy had spit out the little pieces of liquid-ice which was actually the frozen liquid in his mouth. Even faster than she imagined, the boy ran away, with the help of the north wind of course.

The guards tried to stop him, but Jack was so fast, he swept pass the guards easily, occasionally brushing over their head and dodging the arrows and spears and bolts of ice that were casted towards him.

"GET HIM!" Cylinus commanded loudly, almost sounding maniacal.

More of the spirits appeared with deadly weapons in their hands, all strangers to Jack. He was very sure that he knew each of the people from the winter court, but these people were different, they had this negative energy though he could sense they were also winter spirits. While the albino was thinking on what the heck was happening and where was his mother, he felt the wind lose control and slam him against the hard and cold wall. The young boy lay on the floor to catch his breath then rolled away as he saw a bolt of ice shoot towards him. _What had happened? The wind!_

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a stranger that seemed to be gathering all the sources of wind towards himself, the minute he flicked his hand the wind would blow harshly to his commands. _A wind tamer. _The winter court always have on of this spirits that has special ability to control wind more easily than other spirits. But again, Jack had to flee and there was no time to think of those things. He saw a wall of people advancing towards him and Jack did not hesitate to start scaling the wall behind him for a hidden door that leads to a room. There had to be one. Then to his relief, he managed to activate the door to open and fell into another chamber and before the door could seal shut all the havoc and cries of anger and exasperation, he was running again.

This time Jack used the ice and frost he produced to slip through the long corridors and hallways, until-

The young boy halted immediately, looking horrified, down at the cliff that fell straight down. If he had not stopped in time, Jack sworn that he would be falling to his death below if the wind haven't picked him up in time . To add on to the horror, he heard footsteps and turned to look at the strangers that were threatening to kill him but they stopped when they saw the cliff edge barely centimeters from Jack. Then the silence was broken when Cylinus appeared, looking pleased as Jack started to tremble fearfully, was he about to die in their hands or fall to his death?

"Who are you? Where's mother?" he asked, voice trembling.

"Oh, you clever child. Finally realized that I'm not your mother?"

Then Cylinus suddenly melted into the floor with a flurry of snow. Jack watched wearily at the snowflakes she stirred up as they slowly land on the ground again. He could hear his heart pounding at an unbelievable speed and the other spirit's labored breathing as they wait for any sign of movements. Jack knew if he even shifted his foot by an inch they would start attacking. It was as though he was a trapped animal at the corner of the room, about to get killed. Then Cylinus sudden materialized in front of Jack, trying to grab him. But the shock was too much, he lost his balance and felt the woman's fingers brush against his cloak, trying to get a hold of it. But it was too late, the fabric tore and he fell straight down.

Just like hail and snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review(s) and people who followed or Favorited this story, you guys are great! And... this chapter might be short since it might be the last part where I am writing about Cylienne's emotions but of course i would write about her in the later chapters. Therefore the next chapter... I'm gonna present you Jack Frost as the main character! Sorry if I update like next week, my advance test is next next week and I've gotta study hard. Please enjoy this chapter though it might be slightly boring.**

* * *

"Tell me! What would happen if anyone falls off that cliff?" Cylinus screamed at Cylienne, whom was expressionless. A storm of thoughts ran in Cylinus' mind, she had sent a couple of forces to go search for the boy. What's more, the boy wasn't found and even the spirits that went through the cliff were missing as well. As though they had vanished into thin air. Therefore she was very puzzled, and though Cylinus was a very hot-tempered person, she was clever. Thus the answer could only be found by her sister, whom was stubbornly keeping her mouth shut.

The minute Cylienne received the news that Jack had fallen off the cliff which was situated at the edge of the winter palace, her heart was broken, torn and brewed in a tub of sorrow and despair. It was the edge of mortality that Jack fell from, usually the spirits that committed big crime was sentenced to being mortal again and that they were supposed to be pushed over the cliff, a layer of strong energy near the earth's surface that would sap all the powers and energy out from any magical being in a second that fell through it. But, if she told her sadistic sister that Jack and her forces were mortal and still alive, she would go find Jack using another method and that he would have to suffer.

"Anybody that falls through it would be dead." Cylienne finally spoke, aware that her voice was reverberating around the room. It was a lie, but she had to save her son though she had no idea where he went to on the face of earth.

Her sister face looked like a piece of canvas donned with strikingly strong blizzards, raging, unforgiving. But Cylienne didn't care, as long her son wasn't killed by her sister, she would find peace again. Even though there was a great risk of getting stabbed right now by her sister whose hands were clutching tightly around her sword. As though reading her mind, Cylinus spoke:

"I shall not kill you. But you will die with the thoughts of betrayal and sorrow that would engrave in your heart forever even when you are dead. I. Will. Find. A. Way."

With that, Cylinus stride out of the prison with the sword tip dragging across the ice cold floor, producing a sickening noise, and then the prison door was slammed shut and all light diminished inside the room leaving the poor woman in total darkness. This was pure torture to any elemental spirit as freedom and light is part of their energy source.

Which is to say, the lost queen was going to wither inside the room day by day.

_Help._

But she was unheard, like every snowflake that was wailing when they are separated from their loved ones as each scatter in the sky to the ground, knowing the fact that they were about to be trampled by unknowing beings and strangers.

* * *

**So, how's it?**

**Currently I think I only have 1 review and a bunch of people whom favourited and followed it, please don't do that. Just review besides following this story, it helps a lot! Really. So, at least 5 reviews and I'll write the next chapter. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again, I manage to find time to update this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews, definitely helped me somehow. Believe me, if you think my writing is terrible, just say it, because i spent the entire night yesterday trying to perfect this story but yeah, it's like this in the end. And Im not really satisfied. But still, the urge to post it was too great, ;) Pls enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, someone asked me whether Jack's mother did die, the answer is no, it's just that her powers are vanishing. Terribly sorry if you are confused.**

* * *

(320 years later)

Jack flew through the air, the wind pulling him anywhere to his commands. It tousled his hair playfully as he halted to a stop in midair and gazed at the sky, frowning. It was November, time for some showering of snow but he had sworn that he had never commanded any snow to fall at all or even cause a blizzard. Yes, a blizzard. It was unnatural, the snowflakes that he managed to catch was an entire different shape and dimension compared to his creation. But Jack decided to lay the problem off, after all he should be grateful that North did not summon all the guardians to gather and discuss about him losing control again. But Jack didn't this time, It was a random snowfall cast by a random person. At least, that's what he concluded.

Stepping onto a tree branch while twirling his familiar staff in his hands, Jack gazed at the town before him. Burguess. his home. Should he cast a light snowfall? After some consideration, he decided not. The blizzard had already left a thick layer of snow which was enough for a coupe snowball fights and cars skidding into trees. After all, being a winter spirit, Jack was used to seeing the destruction he caused. The destruction of the beauty of nature. He recalled the first day trying out his winter powers while not freezing the glorious line of flowers, and his heart withered with the flowers. After years of realizing who he was, Jack understood this was something he was unable to control. Yet, the albino was proud of himself for proving that winter is not only about death, slumber, cold, hunger and poverty. It was fun. Snowball fights, ice skating, Jack had many things to name about the greatness of winter.

But it wasn't when Easter arrived when Jack realized that the problem was getting bigger like a giant snowball getting larger as it rolls down a snowy slope.

* * *

"Wadya think ya doing? Frostbite?" Bunny asked, there was an unmistakable anger in his voice.

"I swear, I didn't cause the blizzard during Easter!" Jack yelled back.

"Oh, then who else wh'd have caused this?" Bunny asked and looked at the other guardians that were rather unsure on what to do at the moment.

"It wasn't me Cottontail, go loosen up." Jack retorted playfully, slightly frustrated by the fact that the pooka did not believe him after lots of explanations.

The bigger of the two clenched its fist and took a step forward towards Jack, but the albino just stood there, looking back with a calm expression. Jack knew that he had coaxed some anger from Bunny again, as he looked back in those spring green eyes, the boy realized that he wasn't going to take it easy on him. Especially after the blizzard accident during the '68, he knew that the hot-tempered pooka still held a grudge against him because of it. How was he suppose to convince the Easter bunny that he did not cause a second blizzard during Easter when he was most likely the only winter spirit?

"Whad'ya think North?"

_Please stand at my side, please, please, please._

"Jack, I know you are playful but I think you went too far dis' time. Didn't you promise Bunny not to do this again? Hmmm?" North asked.

"But I really did not create a blizzard this time! The shape of the snow was entirely different from mine! It could be another winter spirit or something!"

"Jack, there's no other winter spirit besides you." the tooth fairy cut in.

For some reason, he was rejected _again._ But this time he felt resentment setting in, pricking his heart like thousand needles. Jack slowly looked at the tooth fairy for her opinion again but she just shrugged her shoulders, sandman was snoring, which was probably not going to help him at all. To his distaste, they all did not believe him. Is it because he was too young? Or that he's too immature to be believed?

"It's my fault again isn't it?" The guardian's eyes widened and North was about to say something but Jack interrupted.

"Fine! Blame it on me! I always ruin everything! I shouldn't even be a guardian." The last few words were barely audible and Jack really hoped that they did not catch what he said, if only he could just swallow the words back in again. Outside the North Pole, the wind was pounding against the windows forcefully and a blizzard was raging again. Mostly giving in to how Jack is feeling right now. A hand rested on his shoulder and Jack flinched, still looking at the carpeted floor, he was leaning onto his staff now, feeling that he would collapse if he didn't do so. Tears were threatening to fall but Jack managed to hold them back. His image was starting to blur and it hurt as the tears were hardening to form ice over his eyes. Brushing them away hastily, he shrugged away the hand that was on his shoulder and flew down and past the corridors of the North Pole. Ignoring the yetis that were looking in confusion at him as well as growling when the cold wind assaulted them as the boy flew past, knocking out some the elves alone the way.

He had to think.

The room was too stuffy and he finally found a room at the very top of the Pole, there were windows and he pushed them open, allowing the wind to rush in and comfort the albino that sat at the corner of the room now, twirling the staff again. He felt better now, the wind was once again tugging his frosty hoodie, hoping he would lighten up. Jack smiled, the wind was always there for him, even during three hundred years of solitude, the wind always accompanied him no mater what happens.

"Woah, what is it again?" Jack asked as the wind started pulling him further towards the window, nearly causing him to stumble and fall once.

"So you're bringing me somewhere?"

The wind lightened it's force, he took it was a yes and finally took off into the air, relaxing as the wind lead him to whichever place it wanted to bring him to. It was strange, after a while then he realized that he was flying over a foreign land and finally, the wind let go and he fell to the ground lightly. It was snowing here as well, it wasn't Antarctica but it wasn't the North Pole either, but a different place that was filled with snow and ice crystals. As Jack smelled the air, he realized no humans have ever touched this place before. The snow was very soft and white, unlike the ones that were scattered across cities, this was pure crystal ice. Those snowflakes in the cites were already polluted by the air but this patch of snow was miraculously clean.

Not really a patch of snow, but a mountain of snow. The snow-filled land seemed to stretch to nowhere but he was reassured when the wind once again whistled past his ear, he was sure that the wind would help him.

After some trudging and flying, Jack halted, there was a silhouette! His curiosity win over the wind's attempt to stop him and the albino flew towards the still silhouette that seemed to look more like a statue the minute he got closer. As he neared it and stood right behind the hooded figure, Jack felt there was something sinister about it but after gathering some of his courage. Jack poked it with his staff carefully.

It didn't move.

"Erm, hello? Are you for real?" Jack asked as he poked the figure again, more forcefully this time.

No reply.

He now stood in front of the figure, the face of the figure was entirely shrouded by shadows due to the hood and the wind blew past, this time more of a warning. Jack knew he was crazy, but it just happened. He flipped the hood over to reveal the face of the figure. And screamed in fear.

The face was hollow, there were no eyes, but empty eye sockets that were dark, however blue balls of light were floating in the middle of the socket like balls of energy. Besides the eyes, his face was perfectly normal, but the eyes, they seemed to sap all his energy and Jack crumpled into the snow. Unable to move, his staff had fallen beside him but his arms felt like led. The figure bent down slowly and tightened its fingers on Jack's throat. Causing him to choke and attempt to gasp for air, finally managed to move his hands that were now trying to loosen the hold of the bony hands. But they tightened instead.

_I've come to collect what's meant for the queen._

* * *

**I've struggled with the Australian Russian accent, and if you are wondering why It's 320 years later, i simply calculated his his 11 years as mortal plus 300 years of being lonely, then being a guardian for 9 years. My maths is terrible so I hope I didn't calculate wrongly.**

**Once again, you might be confused, but I hope this chapter is good enough. I've been trying on cliffhangers but it just doesn't give the effect so *disappointed sighs*.**

**I do not wish to force you guys to review, but you can do so if you want. I'm just hoping there's 10 reviews for this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own rotg.**

**This would be the result of writing a sentence a day during exam period. So i'm very sorry if you're confused or think that this chapter sucks. I'm not really happy with it anyways. **

* * *

"What is it now?" Cylinus snapped at the servant whom immediately muttered an apology and backed down, she glared at the him from her throne, feeling the urge to shatter him into pieces within a second. Then before the poor servant could reach the door, her messenger slammed the main door open, causing her to roll her eyes, once again feeling her patience running short. The messenger scurried and bowed to the queen whom wrinkled her nose, and frowned.

"Your wind tamer has found the escaped prisoner." he said in a hurried tone.

"Bring him and the prisoner here."

A few minutes later her wind tamer, the most powerful and wise soldier came into the room, dragging the unconscious prisoner in front of her whom was bound and gagged. The soldier looked rather proud of himself while the queen hastily surveyed the boy that was lying in front of her.

"Why is the prisoner a boy? I specifically said it was a girl." she hissed, obviously unhappy.

"But I especially summoned the wind to call upon _her,_ for some reason it got this boy." the soldier retorted.

"Dispose him."

The soldier was about to say something but he stopped halfway and dragged the unconscious form out of the room, it had turned unbearably cold and pressurized, which suggested that the queen wasn't pleased.

"Wait." The voice reverberated through out the room and the servant halted in his tracks and turned to face the queen again, giving her a questioning look.

"Bring him to my chamber. Lock him there and make sure he doesn't escape." Cylinus commanded.

The soldier nodded firmly and left.

* * *

Jack groaned, he felt a dull throb that was repeatingly ringing at his temples and he felt tired at the same time. However, after recalling him being captured, electric blue eyes shot open and he sat up straight. Realizing that he was lying on a bed, he shifted off it uncomfortably and scrambled up, looking at the strange surroundings. He was rather shocked, the entire place smelt like snow, ice and winter, and he was very sure that this wasn't the North Pole.

He started to look for his staff for comfort, but it was nowhere in sight. The albino tried to calm himself, for he was connected to the staff, if it was lost or snapped into half like what Pitch did last time, he would have felt it. But this time he just couldn't find it and this made him uncomfortable as well. Slowly, he surveyed his surroundings and tried to open the only door in the room but the doorknob didn't budge.

He was locked up.

Jack could practically hear his heartbeat pounding as he looked around the room to search for any signs of escape. Seeing a window, which had a thick layer of ice, he started hacking at it but it kept on forming ice over it the minute one bit was chipped off and soon after Jack felt exhausted. He slumped to the floor and tugged his hoodie for comfort and glanced about warily as though searching for signs of attack or movement. But there were none. In fact there was no wind this time and it was unbearable for Jack. He couldn't stand a room without open windows and wind and light. Well, there was light, but it was blinding too. The ice was reflecting too many light to his taste. But thanks to him being a winter spirit, his eyes have always been able adjusted to the brightness of the light reflected from snow, a common ability for a winter spirit.

It was when Jack decide to shut his eyes which wasn't a really great idea.

Minutes later a hand was stroking his cheek in an almost loving manner.

He gasped and immediately batted the hand away and sprang into a defensive position position and found himself facing a young woman, the albino wrinkled his nose in suspicion.

"Who are you?" Jack asked suspiciously.

The woman smiled warmly, but Jack wasn't easy to fall for these type of tricks.

"I'm the snow queen, head of the winter spirits. Surely...you heard of me before, yes?" she replied almost lazily.

"No." Jack said, softening under the rather kind gaze of the woman and relaxed his muscles slightly, the boy automatically groped in the air for his staff, but he only felt air, it was only then when he was reminded once again that his staff was gone.

"Not a word?" She frowned, this was new. There was barely a winter spirit that didn't know her, unless he was trying to act cocky, but she doubted that from his look.

Jack shook his head, eyes focused on the open door that was opened behind this queen. He could escape, if he was fast. However, as though the queen could read his mind, the door snapped shut the minute she snapped her fingers. Making Jack's head snap back to meet her gaze.

"What do you want?" Jack asked her, slightly fearful of her now.

"I just find it interesting that you don't know me, what's your name?" the queen asked in a sickly-sweet tone.

"Er... why should I even tell you?" Jack asked.

"Basic knowledge when meeting somebody. Their name." she said that to him as though she was teaching him a lesson.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Jack. Frost." The albino didn't feel like spilling his full name, he still did not trust this random spirit before him and though it wasn't as though she was going to pick at his name but he just had a bad feeling yet it felt wrong just to say "Jack". Sighing, he knew he let his guard down too easily.

The next thing he knew Jack was being pulled by her through the vast corridors of the palace, it was big, probably even bigger than The North Pole, Jack thought as he practically had to hop to stop himself from tripping on the woman's gown. He looked at the queen, she had this rather over excited look on her face now, but there was something about her expression that make him go cold. Jack immediately shook his head, winter spirits are suppose to be cold, aren't they?

* * *

Cylinus couldn't believe her luck, maybe it was her luck. She wasn't sure, but this boy, could it be the boy she tried to get a hold on a few hundred years ago? The queen was very sure there had never been other winter spirits with the name Jack Frost. The name was too simple and it had etched in her mind the minute she found out last time, and she was going to find out whether this boy that she had in her grasp now was the wanted boy she had nearly lost hope for, the boy that she thought whom have died after the fall down to earth.

Her day couldn't have been more perfect. A surprise, rather. The queen's mind had been aching when Jack hadn't made his appearance, she was worried just for the sake of an escaped prisoner whom she found out to be Mother Nature's spy, she had managed to capture the girl before she could spread the news that the queen was no longer ruled by Cylienne but she herself. For she had managed to disguise herself for many years, though some spirits have been suspicious, there hasn't been any disturbances, until this girl appeared, dressed up as a winter spirit and tried to trick her. The girl had managed to find out how she had managed to control every single winter spirit's mind which included every winter spirit she found working for her sister, they had been force-fed with a drug that made them emotionally weak, and that the drug was able to allow her to control their minds. Which was to say, the court was full of non conscious winter spirits whom acted like zombies. Except that they are less clumsy.

The drug had been the same drug she had tried to feed to the boy that managed to escape. Not only he escaped, some clever ones did. Including the girl whom managed to survive the chase of the pursuers and reach Mother Nature to persuade her that the Winter Court was invaded. But Mother Nature was a serious spirit, she had ordered the girl to spy on the queen. But the girl was caught in the end and to her anger, she had escaped again. If the secret were to be leaked, Cylinus knew she would be dead. She would be cast to the desert and left there to die in the poisonous heat. At the thought, the queen tightened her grip and flinched when the boy winced slightly, it was only then when she realized she was still holding onto him.

"Ow, what was that for?" he grumbled and shook out of her grip, massaging his arm before turning and demanding for the staff again.

"No, not until you stay and rest for awhile. My wind tamer must have exhausted you with his draining power." she said, trying to sound kind. _  
_

Jack complained, saying something about..._guardians_? She looked at him and commanded a few servants to get the boy to another room and let him stay inside.

For now, she needed a plan.

* * *

Jack grunted, he had been sitting in this room for ages and being an active spirit whom peruses fun and freedom, getting stuck in this small cramped room was a bad idea.

There was a series of questions that rushed through his head like a wave of tsunami. _Who is this woman? If she is the snow queen, why didn't I know her? Why in the world did I easily let her lock me up in another room again?_ He huffed at the thought. Typical. There had been moments where Jack wondered whether the guardians would be looking out for him, but he dismissed the thought immediately. _Most likely, they would think that I'm still having a tantrum out there and would only start a search party after what? A month? _

His heart ached, they didn't believe him, they thought he was the one whom caused the blizzard. But it wasn't him, it was-

He stopped, If it wasn't him, then could it be another winter spirit from this court? Probably, and the guardians don't even have an idea that there's like a herd of winter spirits out there. He frowned, after staying with his "family" for a few years, it was obvious that they still did not trust everything about him, did they? Jack tried not to think of the worst, but the scar left by three hundred years of solitude was making it hard not to.

A spirit appeared, holding a tray with a rather large cup and a plate of food and placed them onto the table in the center of the room. The spirit did not register any forms of realizing that there was another person in the room. Even if he did, he didn't show.

"Hey. How long am I going to stay here?" Jack called out to the man.

To his surprise he did not react, it was as though the guy was deaf.

"Hello? Are you deaf or blind or something?"

The spirit now headed towards the door, ignoring Jack's demand.

"Wait, is that food for- The reply was reinforced by the slam of the doors and Jack let out an exasperated groan, being winter spirits, he felt that they were really dull people.

The albino hopped to his feet and walked towards the tray of food and drink. He wasn't hungry, but he was parched. Maybe a little sip would do, Jack thought as he eyed the clear liquid that held his reflection, Jack dipped a finger into the liquid and bought it to his lips to taste it. It was sweet, and pleasing, he felt energized after taking a small sip afterwards. To his surprise, the liquid didn't freeze, it was as though Jack was addicted to it, he couldn't stop. And drank until the cup was bone dry.

"Woah, I must be really thirsty." he said as he eyed the empty cup and Jack's eyes automatically flicked to the bowl of food.

Jack couldn't help it, he was curious, he wanted to taste real food, to try out what winter spirit's really eat. The food was really simple, just potato-chip shaped food that suspiciously looked like it was made of ice. Ice chips? Jack chuckled at the thought and took one to examine. He remembered the first time trying out potato chips that Jamie offered and he was rather sick of it, but still, the memory couldn't stop him for trying out the offered food and after munching on a few, he felt rather queasy.

Jack stopped and clutched the side of the table, trying to prevent himself from falling. _Don't tell me I'm going to faint again. _Jack thought as he collapsed, the room seemed to be spinning and he couldn't hear anything and it was replaced by the horrible roaring. Once again, his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

The queen swept into the room, smiling at the sight of the unconscious boy. Now that he's comatose, the queen can mold another fake-Jack and convince the guardians that Jack is dead. Though it would take time, she could kill the boy in peace and interrogate him about the treasure.

**So how's it? I decided to make it really long to make up for my very long absence. By the way, this chapter really spills loads of my plot but yeah, hope you guys enjoyed it! *Head slams against the laptop and snores***

**By the way, at least 5 reviews for the next chapter ok? Thanks a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Argh, I'm just updating this because the exams are over and I'm really bored. By the way, the last chapter was really bullshit for me to write and I'll make sure I'll do better in this one. Actually I had another 2 reviews but for some reasons It wasn't shown on the screen :( My day really sucks if you find yourself nose bleeding in the middle of your main exam, yeah, that really happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise Of The Guardians**

* * *

Chapter 5: In which the Guardians holds a funeral for Jack

"North, have you seen Jack?" Tooth asked anxiously.

It has been three days of Jack's absence and Tooth was the first getting worried, especially after the fight about Easter. She couldn't help but to think what took Jack so long this time to end his tantrum, most of the time it was just a few grumblings and pouting, but three days? Being a person whom have cared for Jack like a mother, it seemed to be like three years.

"Jack? No, I haven't seen him."

Tooth glared at North whom resumed to carving another ice train, It was as though he didn't give a damn. The other smaller fairies looked at the elder fairy in concern, especially baby tooth, whom was the closest to Jack.

"So you're just going to continue with your work and let him mourn about? Don't you know the destruction he would cause if he were to be emotional?" Tooth's voice increased an octave and the other tooth fairies nodded furiously and chirped angrily at North, as though accusing him. "He's still young."

"Young? I don' think so, he's been running about for more than three hundred- "More like three hundred years of pain and solitude." Tooth interrupted coldly.

North felt hurt, but he didn't show too much, sighing in defeat, the Cossack asked, "and what am I suppose to do now?"

"Go call Sandy and Bunny over, we need to search for Jack."

* * *

North headed to the gaze at the globe of belief, the golden specks of light now littered everywhere across the globe. His grip on the handle tightened, North had called upon all the guardians, yet they still have not arrived. If he was impatient, Tooth is definitely getting crazy. He eyed Tooth warily at the side of his eyes and confirmed the thought by seeing her flitting here and there, occasionally mumbling to her helpers about Jack. North frowned, Tooth may not eat much sugary food, but she seemed to be on sugar rush everyday.

"Tooth?"

"What?" She asked.

"Calm down, I just wondered whether Bunny would want to work with us, he could still be angry with Jack, da?" The Cossack said.

"Wadya talkin' bout?"

Both immediately turned to see bunny standing at the corner of the globe room, narrowing his eyes. North shook him off and immediately asked him to choose from a variety of cookies and eggnog, soon after, Sandy appeared, jumping off the airplane he created using dreamsand and immediately, question marks appeared above his head, curious about why North had called upon them again.

North once again had to delve into explaining the matter to the fellow guardians, of course interrupted by the pooka a few times, which made Tooth snap at the over-sized rabbit. By the end of the seemingly forever explanation, he concluded"So now, we split up and find Jack, how's zat?" North concluded.

"There's no way I'm going after that bloody drongo." The pooka crossed his arms and glared, instead, three retreating backs faced him now, more serious into finding Jack than dealing with Bunny's complains.

"Wait, North! Don' tell me we are goin' to take that bloody sleig-

"To the sleigh!"

* * *

The guardians have searched high and low over their youngest guardian, but to no avail. By the afternoon, all four once again gathered and started reporting about whether there were any evidence of Jack. However, all four had shook their head, not even the wind had shown any strange signs of the fact that it knew the reason behind Jack's disappearance. Well, it would if Jack was in danger, but apparently he was not. But still their fear for Jack was increasing by the hour.

"Why not we go to the lake at Burgess? Jack always hangs around there." Tooth suggested.

Without any hesitations all once again took off and arrived at Jack's lake, all of them have expected a blue-hooded figure to be somewhere around here, but the lake held no signs of the winter spirit. It felt strangely out of place without the cheerful guardian bounding about, until Bunnymund pointed something out.

"The lake's melting."

The went towards the edge of the lake and looked at the waters, they were able to see the four reflections of each guardian and a leaf dipped onto the surface of the water and they silently gazed at the melting chips of ice that moved away due to the tremor from the ripples.

"The lake never melts when frostbite's aroun'."

Like they needed telling.

The silence was broken off by a scream reverberating about the forests that chilled the guardians to their bones.

Sandy whipped his head around, question and exclamation marks lined above his head, the scream had sounded like someone familiar. Then the scream reached their ears again.

_Help._

The voice was all the more painful, full of fear and another scream caused the guardians to flinch and stepped away from the lake .The source couldn't be located for some reason. It seemed to be from every direction but they had already realized who might be the victim, it sounded too familiar.

_Jack._

North didn't want it to be their Jack nor any other children, but still, another scream couldn't hide the fact that it was their Jack. It was more desperate and somehow sounded as though the person was in pain. That Jack was in pain. _No. _North thought, _It can't be._

"We've got to go find him!"Tooth screeched, once again desperate.

"Help! Someone help me! _Please!_"

"That's it."

Before anybody could react the pooka had sped off, towards the thick stretch of forests. The others only then remembered that Bunnymund had sensitive ears but broke out of their thoughts and followed the grey blur that streaked across the forest. However, no one could ever race a rabbit. Maybe Jack could, but the guardians had lost track of his retreating back and stood in the middle of the clearing, glancing about warily occasionally.

"Bunny?" North shouted.

"Over here! Quick!"

Without further a do the three once again had to pursue the voice and found themselves in the middle of another clearing with Bunny standing in the middle of it, looking at them with wide eyes.

For some strange reason this clearing had mountains of snow everywhere, the white was slightly out out of place amongst the thick foliage of spring green and Bunny gestured at the snow. There were signs of struggle, footprints, specifically bare ones and a strange shoe-print which looks like it belongs to a female. There were also paws of wolves evident over the snow. The constant bumps and lacerations were disturbing, but signs of blood was making the whole clearing look as though there had been war going on just now. The crimson red that contrasted against the shocking white was unsettling. But neither did the guardians noticed the spreading of blood at a particular area, accept for Sandy.

He waved both arms, hoping to catch the other fellow guardian's attention, but neither did, they had all trudged through the snow carefully, especially avoiding the blood. Except for Tooth and Sandy whom zipped towards Bunnymund.

"What happened?"

"I don' know, when I came here, it was already like dis'." he explained.

"Could it be a trap?" Tooth asked.

"Vhat if Jack's hurt?" North added.

"Woah, I think Sandy- Bunny eyed the angry Sandman that was waving both arms over his head behind the guardians.

"What? What did you see?"

"Tooth, calm down."

"OH STOP BLATHERING, SANDY HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" The pooka yelled, impatient over their constant arguments.

"Say? Sandy can't talk." North mumbled and turned to face the displeased Sandman whom was pointing at an array of images that flashed non-stop above his head, then gestured at a puddle of blood on the snow.

"Is it my imagination or is the blood spreading?" Bunny said.

He wasn't hallucinating, the patch of red was becoming bigger like a lotus pad, and the snow mound was somehow bigger than the others. All four had the same sickening thought: Was _someone_ buried in there?

Immediately North, Tooth and Bunnymund started digging furiously, Sandy molded a spade and started digging as well. Tooth was slightly bothered by the blood that covered her plumage by then and screamed in terror when her fingers brushed over something harder than the snow.

The other guardians stopped and stared at the spot where Tooth just brushed across, then Bunny put out a paw to brush off the snow to reveal, a patch of blue that was stained red at some areas. _Jack's hoodie. _They couldn't stop now, North had gasped and tried to pull the form that was beneath the blood-stained snow.

"Move off! We are stepping on Jack!" North said as he tugged again, shocked by the way the blood stained almost every part of the hoodie and eventually lifted the limp form out of the snow. The hood was on and North gulped, every cell in his body rebelled against him pulling it down to reveal the face. He looked at Bunny's and Sandy's panic-stricken face and Tooth's shaking form before pulling off the hood.

_No, it can't be._

But Tooth's shriek and Bunny's gasp confirmed that it was Jack. Their Jack.

He was so pale, and Jack's body was colder than usual, suddenly he seemed lighter than usual. Jack had a laceration over his chest and gashes covering on almost every inch of his body, he didn't seem to be breathing.

Bunny took over Jack's body and pressed fingers over Jack's neck, searching for a pulse, but there was none. No blood flowed. He just realized, he was holding an empty shell.

"Is-is he dead?" the female guardian asked shakily.

He remained mute as guilt washed over the pooka and stood up to nod firmly with the body still in his arms.

"Oh Manny. Why?" North muttered.

"Quick, we have to bring him back to ze pole!" North ordered. It can't be Jack any more, Jack was always lively, not that still and cold. Bunny hung his head in guilt, a mantra of _this is all my fault _repeating in his head. If he have not made Jack so grieved, he doubt Jack would be hurt. Wasn't it similar to killing a child?

Somewhere behind the thick foliage of trees, Cylinus looked on at the scene and smiled, she petted the snow wolf beside her, obviously contented. She couldn't believe the guardians had fallen for the trick, the disguise, indeed they were stupid.

* * *

It was time for Tooth and Sandy to collect teeth and spread dreams, but they stayed at the pole. Holding a funeral for their newest guardian. No one said anything, the silence was depressing and the _four _linked their hands and stared at the small flickering flame. So fragile, absolute having the capability to be extinguished the minute there was the presence of wind. Speaking of wind, it wasn't here to mourn for its friend, but the guardians were to heart-broken to notice that. The moon's rays bathed over the four, but it remained silent.

Although Sandy, North and Tooth thought that Jack was really dead, Bunnymnd, held much hope that Jack could be alive.

It was only a day later when he bought up a question," look, if he was attacked by wolves, why would the wolves bury him in snow? What was that shoe prints doin' in the snow too? Someone must have either seen him firs' before us or he had ordered the bloody wolves to kill Jack, or she or he buried him."

"Bunny, zit pains me to say but Jack is already gone, vhat is the point of thinking of those things?"

"At least we know tha' someone has a grudge agains' Jack, we could find that bloody scoundrel and-

"But zit can't be Pitch."

"It doesn' have to be Pitch, maybe some other spirit?" Bunny explained.

However, no one had agreed or wanted to dwell on this subject anymore, the pooka was infuriated by how easily the other members have given up on Jack, but he shan't lose hope. Bunny knew he owe it to Frostbite, sighing, he hopped across the globe room and saw the guardians book resting on the designated stand just for it. For some reason it was beckoning to him and he went over to open the heavy, leather-bound cover and saw the list of the guardian's name.

Sandy.

North.

Tooth.

His name and Jack?

Bunny blinked, thinking that it must be his imagination, but Jack Frost's name was on the book. _How could it be? _The pooka knew that only when the guardian still exists, the name would be still on the book. If Jack's name was still on it, he didn't die. Fingering his paws over the name, he realized it was real, Jack did not die. Immediately a list of conclusions went up in is head. The oversized rabbit was confused, he had sworn he couldn't find any pulse on Jack that fateful day, even during the moments where the guardian's stayed beside "Jack's" body for a whole day for him to wake up coincidentally, but he didn't. Unless- Bunny looked down at the book again, frowning, _the body wasn't Jack._

Which left him another question.

Who could have fabricated another Jack to convince them that he's dead?

Gulping, Bunny tried not to think of the real Jack being held captive, waiting for the guardians to save him, but yet that they would never come. It seemed as though they were facing a bigger threat than Pitch.

**Ok, chill! If you still think that Jack's dead, he didn't. I'm just sorry if I've made you guys confused and I've checked this for the umpteenth time, hope this one would be better than the last chap. Please review! It really helps a lot! And constructive critism is also accepted. Thanks a lot! By the way, the next chapter should involve Jack, if you're wondering about his mother, she'll come out somewhere during the most er, exciting part in the story. I guess. Also, i'm just plain worried about my grammar because I suck at it but still, review!**

**~waterlemonade241**


	6. Chapter 6

** Argh! I managed to update again, :). I took a long time as I edited a big portion of this chapter many times. Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys rawk! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own rotg**

* * *

Chapter 6 - In which Cylinus shows her true color

Jack jolted awake as he felt the energy pulsate back into his veins, however as the albino propped himself up, he nearly collapsed. Squinting in the bright light, Jack wondered since when the North Pole had crystal ceilings when reality crashed into him like a car, he was still in the damn ice castle. The young spirit then realized that the door of the room was halfway open and crept out as silently as possible, to say the truth Jack kind of enjoyed being here, except that he had no idea why he kept on losing consciousness and the queen, his stomach clenched, he thought she was weird and all the peopled in this place. They seem to be dead or drugged. While walking through the stretching corridors, he was stopped by a guard, Jack looked up and realized that he had somehow stepped into the prison headquarters. Endless assumptions popped up in his head as he heard whimpering coming from the endless prison doors and didn't feel good suddenly. The entire place was basked in darkness that seems to be pressurizing, and there was also a disturbing wave of sounds that seemed to vibrate his eardrums.

It was then when a hand landed on his shoulder and he sighed, knowing that it was the queen again, judging from the sharp nails and bone-chilling cold.

"You know, it's best if you don't head that direction." she whispered in his ear and steered him away, Jack turned to look back at the dark corridor with constant echoes of cries that traveled through.

"Look, I've stayed long enough here, I have to go back. I'm a guardian, I've still got to spread snow for the kids and the guardians would be really worried if I don't appear even for a week." Jack jerked out of her grip and said. "Whoever you are, can you just let me out and give me my staff. _Please?"_

"A week? No, two months has already passed!" the queen corrected.

"What?"

"You must have lost track of time, don't you know that you've been sleeping for more than a month?" the queen asked, smiling sickly.

Jack's eyes widened, the guardians didn't go search for him?_ Did they really- wait, the thing I ate before i slept._

"What did you put in that food?" he asked coldly.

"What food?" She looked confused, or tried to.

Jack was aware that someone was approaching him from behind and he couldn't afford to be knocked out again, the younger spirit pushed against the queen, knocking her down in surprise and sped off, sprinting as fast as possible, using the frost to guide him. Somehow the feeling of panic, fear, and the whole running thing in this very place seems to be very familiar. As though he did this before, but Jack couldn't put his finger on. He dodged and jumped over every spirit that threatened to take him down and even slipped between a man's legs at one point. Then stopped, eyes widening and looked at the front. _A cliff. _He stepped forward and looked down, once he jumped down and let the wind pick him, the albino could be free. But every cell in his body rebelled him from doing so, yet he stretched out his leg and went down anyway, however, a chain suddenly wrapped around Jack's slim waist and pulled him back up. _No. No. NO! _He thought and struggled about when several spirits pushed him down.

As they pushed him up to his knees, he glared at the queen whom looked coldly at him.

"Bring him to the cell." she ordered and turned to him," be prepared to stay here forever, Jack." She then turned and started to leave.

"That's impossible, the guardians- they would come and find me!" Jack shouted with slight hesitation.

"Are you sure about that? I doubt so, they think you are _dead._" She said with venom.

Jack's eyes widened, "what did you do?"

"I convinced them you're dead. And guess what, the only thing they did was to mourn for you for a day and continued with their work." she said, looking at him without mercy. Watching hurt flash across Jack's face and smirked. "Don't worry, this is just starting."

And with that she materialized a staff, _his _staff. He watched as she gripped the ends of the staff and before he could figure out what she was about to do, it was snapped into half, then quarters, then into little pieces. Jack screamed at each sickening snap, he felt as though someone had stabbed him continuously the agony was so overwhelming that in the end, numbness struck his lithe form. Occasionally the waves of pain would hit him. By the time the little pieces of wood littered over the floor with echoing thuds, Jack lay curled up into a ball and clutching his waist tightly, trying his best to breathe smoothly, but he couldn't. The albino did not cry, no, he wouldn't cry in front of the queen, but his vision was clouded by a tears that were collecting at the rim of his eyes. Threatening to spill.

The young spirit was then dragged to the dreaded prison and locked into one of the cell, they prevented him from moving by fastening chains on his ankles and wrists, but it wasn't as though he could move anyway. Then one spirit threw the splinters of his staff onto his lap. Jack immediately cradled the wood together and tried to join them together, but he couldn't figure out which piece was suppose to connect to which, in the end he gave up and slipped them in his hoodie pocket. Laying limp against the cold ice, Jack then allowed tears to fall after checking that he was alone.

Alone. Again.

_Why? What does she want? Was what she said about the guardians true?_

He shuddered, trying not to think too much of the guardians, and not to believe what the queen had said. But it seemed to fit, after two months, they did not come to search for him. He doubt Man In Moon would ever say anything. Speaking of Man In Moon, he squinted through the dark cell and could see rays of moonlight seeping through the crack of the cold hard prison wall. He crept towards it, very aware on how the chains restraining him to do much but he managed to look through the gap to see the moon. It was full, round, a full moon. Jack suddenly felt the warmth from the moon rays, as though it was comforting him. The albino froze and immediately shifted away and once again found himself in the dark. He couldn't. Blue and red tinted his cheeks in slight embarrassment, how would Manny think when he see an abandoned guardian tied up, thrown in a cell, and peeking out from a crack pathetically. He felt pathetic, like a hopeful slave. No, Jack wasn't going to act like a hopeful slave, he wasn't going to let Man In Moon pity him.

He took out the pieces of broken twigs again, it couldn't be called a staff anymore. Just twigs, wood, useless. _Just like me._ The albino thought. He sighed and stashed them into the pocket again. Jack couldn't just sit here and wait for fate to torture him, he needed to escape out of this place.

The young spirit tried to walk towards the cage, but tripped over by the chains. He groaned and tried to freeze the chains, but only specks of frost blossomed across it. Screaming in frustration, Jack grabbed the bundle of it and slammed it to the ground. To his surprise, they shattered upon contact, but he also realized he channeled his ice powers out again. Feeling contented, Jack bounded towards the cell bars and tried to think of something that'll make him go crazy and lose control over his powers again. But it did not happen, the albino gritted his teeth and tried again when a smooth silky voice stopped him immediately.

"Trying to escape?"

Jack whirled around and faced the queen herself. _Since when did she appear behind me?_ He thought worriedly and gulped, aware that he was slightly fearful of her now from the way he pressed against the bars to stay as far as possible from her.

"It's no use for you to hide. We've got some score to settle." she said coldly, surveying the younger spirit with distaste and in a split second Jack found himself crashing face first against the floor and realized that there were ice ropes that restrained him from moving and groaned as crimson liquid flowed down from his nose.

Once again, he was pulled to an unknown place. Then the spirits that held him stopped in front of a large door that had strange carvings on it. Jack watched the woman place her hands on the door and it opened and found himself in a fairly large room. It had four walls, one wall seemed different from the others. It had no bars or windows, just some carvings embroided at the edge of the wall, as though there was an audience behind it. The queen was beside him and turned to the spirit beside her that looked a whole lot muscular and rough-looking than other spirits in this court. Jack realized that it was the spirit that captured him and bought him to this place, but his eyes were normal now strangely, however the electric blue eyes still held an unnerving cold aura and he gave Jack a disgusted look.

"You know what to do, don't you?" she said to him and he nodded stiffly.

Jack's eyes widened as he saw him taking out a dagger, immediately the boy's imagination stirred up many ideas on how he was going to use the knife. He doubted that the big guy was going to only use it to cut the ropes restraining him. The queen eyed it and nodded, "only stop when I signal." then she left with a swish of robes, leaving Jack with the big guy.

He eyed the larger man warily as he walked closer and used the dagger to cut the ropes, his stomach clenched at how the dagger glinted in the light, with a slash the ropes fell limp around him and without hesitation, Jack scrambled away. But he didn't make it far when the larger spirit grabbed him by the ankle and pinned him down, Jack was aware of the cold metal that was pressed to his neck.

"That old hag is really an idiot not killing me herself." Jack hissed and squirmed under the bruising grip but he couldn't escape past this bulking figure and it resulted the knife accidentally slashing across his upper arm. He gasped in pain and was slammed to the icy floor forcefully and Jack had to lie there to catch his breath but then the big guy wasn't giving him a break. The smaller spirit was suddenly throttled and was shaken like an unwanted doll, he gasped, unable to breathe and tried to pry the fingers off his neck, but he wouldn't stop until Jack was once again slammed across the room, this time hitting a drawer that crashed into pieces as Jack slammed into it.

Waves of pain and darkness threatened to engulf him as Jack tried to push himself up, his eyes slightly pricked by tears and looked at the shadows of the bulky guy approaching him again. _Oh no, another round. _He thought but could not do anything as he was grabbed and pressed into a headlock, Jack was aware most of the time his torturer was looking at the different stretch of wall. _Was the queen's damn signal coming from there? Hasn't she have enough already? That sadistic-_

To his surprise, he was released and gulped in mouthfuls of air, never have he felt that oxygen was so precious and let his lungs once again fill with air. Jack may have thought that his part was over, but beyond the stretch of wall, there was another scenario playing that he was oblivious of.

* * *

"What is it this time?" Cylienne hissed.

The present queen looked unfazed, a sick smile hanging on her lips.

"Turn around and see." Cylinus said.

She turned and saw a teenage boy with the wind tamer, the wind tamer still held that ferocious gaze although he was drugged and the boy- her stomach clenched, there was something oddly familiar about him, yet she couldn't really remember why or how. He looked disheveled and wore a blue hoodie with brown pants that seemed to be very old, the blue brought out his bright blue eyes. No doubt from his white hair and eyes, he was a winter spirit.

"What is this about?" she asked, slightly curious this time.

Her sister edged closer to her and whispered, "answer my question or he suffers."

"I don't know him anyways."

"Oh, do you? He's your son." Cylinus said then backed away, leaving Cylienne heaving, trying to process what her sister just said. The fallen queen occasionally glanced at the boy at the other side of the room, slowly, she started to realize that the boy had some features that resembles her, but that doesn't mean that he was her son. He was dead. Once her lost son turned into human when he dropped to the mortal world, he would lose his immortality. There is a deadline, all mortals die.

"You're just trying to trick me."

"You don't believe me? Well... actually he has no idea why he is being captured either. So innocent and oblivious." the evil one settled on an ice chair and gave the wind tamer the signal.

Cylienne watched and fear grew as she watched the wind tamer approach the teenage boy with a dagger in his hands. The boy seemed to be rather fearful and his eyes darted at the dagger nervously . Then the ropes that restrained him was cut loose and watched the feeble attempt to scramble away from the larger figure.

"What is he doing?" she asked as the wind tamer pressed the blade to the boy's throat and a few drops of crimson fell to the icy floor, contrasting sickeningly to the silver and white of the ice. She gasped, there was this strange wave of energy that rushed through her when the boy simply bleed, as though she was able to feel his panic and fear.

"Oh, why are you worrying? He's not your son anyway." Cylinus said stiffly, "anyway, the question I have for you is-

"STOP IT!" the others screamed, watching in horror as the hoodie-clad boy was thrown to the floor. Hard. She couldn't bear it, the pain on his face was killing her on the inside, she didn't want the others to be hurt because of her and there was something else that bothered her as well. Winter spirits either have silver or blue blood, this winter spirit had red blood. Which meant that he wasn't born the same as elemental spirits. She knew that this spirit was ressurected to a spirit differently, from a human. Human, her Jack had turned into a human, and her sister claimed that he was her son, it seemed to fit especially with the strange wave of energy, as though she was connected to him. She knew it still seemed to be a pretty slim chance that he was her son. But it didn't feel like a coincidence.

Although the last thing she would want to do is to beg the evil queen to stop, she still did anyway. But the queen didn't stop, instead she continued, "I only came here to ask you for that mirror," she paused as a crash send both heads to turn and see the boy crash into a furniture, "where is it?"

Cylienne eyes widened, the mirror was an extremely powerful weapon used by mother nature, and it was her responsibility to take care of it and hide it from many hungry souls. The owner of it could be able to use it and turn the enemy into anything he or she commands, it was extremely risky though, thus mother nature abandoned it for someone to hide it and refrain incidents from happening.

"I have no idea." she whispered and saw Cylinus raise an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You know what would happen if you don't say yes do you?" Cylinus said and turned to face the dreadful scene of the boy being beaten up before both of them. Cylienne saw that the wind tamer approaching the shaking form and crush the boy into a headlock.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just don't hurt him."

The other snapped her fingers and the wind tamer stopped immediately and left the room. Cylienne gulped and turned to face her sister, "there would be obstacles, you better prepare your forces well."

"Remember, if I found out that you are lying. I will kill your son. And believe me, you will watch it happen before your eyes."

* * *

**Omg! Relief! This chapter is my longest in compared to others. Anyways, thanks for reading my story and please review! ( Hope my number of reviews can reach 34 )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

Chapter 7: In which Jack has a conversation with the Moon

Jack looked out of the crack in the prison again, at the moon that remained as silent as ever. Somehow this moment he just wanted to be under the gaze of the moon though it wasn't full and as bright as usual. There was still a spark of hope inside of him that refuses to be extinguished even though the thought of the guardians not bothering about him grinds Jack's soul like sandpaper. He knew, he was going to escape someday.

The moon's penetrating light became unnaturally eye piercing and forced Jack to squint up at the moon through the crack. This strange change gave him a simple signal: man in moon is directing towards him.

"Look," Jack started and stood up and stepped nearer to the small gap, " there must be a reason why this snow queen is doing all this to me right?" He didn't let disappointment soak him when there was no response, but continued," Since you seem to be listening to me right now, why not you answer my question? It's not like I'll freeze you, you big lump of rock"

Jack had expected man in moon not to reply his demanding question, but to his surprise, a different beam of light penetrated through the crack and he stepped back in surprise. Within the beam of light was a strange ball of images that flashed and every time before Jack could process the faces in the ball, they blurred together like smeared paint. It just stayed, suspended in midair.

Jack looked around, there was no one and he turned back to face the aura of images, unsure whether to touch it or not. to Jack it seemed to be beckoning, the albino found himself stupid for being afraid just because of it, it wasn't as though MIM would literally hurt him just because he called him a big lump of rock right? After mustering some courage, Jack allowed his fingers to brush over the ball.

Silence.

A furious thumping of Jack's own heart.

The ball instantly engulfed Jack in a swirl of colors. Gasping in utter shock and surprise, he shut his eyes, afraid to be dizzy. After what it seemed like eternity, he opened his blue eyes, Jack realized that there was no more cell walls that trapped him, no more cold stone, no more pressurizing darkness, but an entirely different place.

The first thought was that maybe Man In Moon transported him out of the cell, but as Jack looked closely, he realized that it felt different. Occasionally a few winter spirits would fly past, they weren't dazed-looking or clumsy, but light light-footed and smiles were hung on their face. He gasped as one of the younger spirits went through Jack. His heart raced for a moment when he understood what Man In Moon was doing, he was answering his demanding question.

The albino knew this feeling before, it felt like this when he brushed his fingers over the memory box when Pitch threw him down the crevice, the feeling of being surrounded in the realm of warmth. _But this isn't a memory, is it? _Jack thought, though three hundred years was a long time, he could somehow remember almost every important detail. He didn't remember knowing this palace before. The thoughts were halted when he caught sight of a young woman that was sweeping through the halls, all the spirit that passed her all bowed to her and stopped to start talking to the bundle in her arms.

The frost spirit was all the more curious to see the bundle and young woman, he jogged closer and jaw dropped as he looked at the young woman. _Isn't that the evil queen? She looked so- different. _Jack looked at her closer, noting that her eyes were a warming blue, even her movements were swift and graceful, she was just an entirely different person in compared to the present queen.

He moved closer and peered at the bundle she was holding and jumped when the fabric fell away,revealing a baby, the big wide pool-sized eyes gazed up in wonder and curiosity at the other winter spirit that was admiring the child. Jack didn't know how to react and looked at the queen, from her wide smile Jack could tell she was basked in happiness. Sighing, he still shouldn't get what man in moon was trying to tell him.

"What have you named your baby, my queen?" the other winter spirit asked.

The queen looked up, then back at the baby, smiling.

"Jack Frost."

Instantly the frost spirit's eyes widened and looked at the queen in utter shock.

"Are you serious?" he asked loudly.

But still, he knew that Man In Moon was trying to direct him a message, something that was related to him. But there was no way, no way he was that baby. It was impossible that he was the queen's son. Unless that wasn't the present queen, there was much of her personality that proved so. She was entirely opposite of the present queen. But to Jack this small proof wasn't going to help much. As though Manny can read his thoughts, the scene swirled once again and displayed another scene.

Immediately his attention was on the young boy that was about the age of four that was clinging to the same young woman whom was trying to put him down teasingly. Jack smiled as she tickled the giggling boy and tackled him to the floor, it was a heart-warming sight. Suddenly, the door slammed open behind him and Jack yelped when another spirit went through him again. It felt weird for him and he grumbled annoyingly before looking up to widen his eyes, the spirit that went through him looked alike the young woman.

"Why did you arrive to my palace without announcing?" the beautiful young woman asked coldly.

"Why is there a need for that? We are sisters! There's no need to be so cold!" the other smirked, she examined her nails then continued, "who were you playing now?"

Jack then realized that the young boy had disappeared, _had the queen hid him? Why? Why are both sisters so cold to each other?_ That was when almost everything seems to fit like a puzzle, it was possible that the sister of the young woman was the present queen that locked him up in that be damned prison. Her snarky comments and piercing gaze told him so, it felt familiar in a bad way, every time he was forced to look at the evil queen she would direct him that cold piercing look.

"No one." the other whispered back, eyes firmly on her sister.

"Oh Cylienne, that's very unconvincing. I swear I heard childish giggles emitting from the room along with yours, there had to be another presence in here. Is it true that you have a newborn son?"

_So the young woman is called Cylienne. _Jack thought.

"It's just a rumour. I did have a son, but he died soon after. A weakling, unfortunately." Cylienne replied stiffly.

Her sister looked unimpressed and frowned, "well, then I must be hallucinating those _childish _giggles." she then gave the room a sweeping look.

"A pity, losing a child, well then, I shall leave."

Jack looked at the retreating back and when the door snapped, there was a moment where there was no movements made in the room, the albino and Cylienne was looking down at the door gap where the two shadows were retreating away from the door. Obviously checking if her sister could be still lingering outside the door. However after a few minutes she seems to deduct that her sister was gone and magically materialized her son and hugged him.

"Who's she?" the young boy asked.

"Just your aunt, but stay away from her, okay Jack?"

The other Jack in the same room flinched, it felt weird that someone had the same name as him.

The scene swirled again and dissipated like smoke.

The minute he processed the scene before him, Jack knew that something bad was happening. The entire palace was in a mess, spirits flew around, screaming and howling, cries could be heard. And it was obvious that the palace was being attacked. By whom Jack didn't know, but he knew he was about to find that out soon enough.

Among the chaos, a young boy caught his eye and he had to sprint to catch up. Jack then realized that the boy was the other "Jack" that seemed to be running away from a giant herd of spirits that brandished weapons, threatening to take the young boy down. But he was nimble, ducking and jumping past each obstacle lightly. Why they were chasing Cylienne's son, he had no idea but decided to catch up in the series of events that was happening.

It was then when the smaller Jack halted and turned to face the pressing crowd, the other frost spirit realized that the younger "Jack" was standing at the edge of the cliff, looking troubled and scared. Just standing before him, was the queen. Jack frowned, was this Cylienne or the her sister?

"Who are you? Where's mother?" he asked, voice trembling.

"Oh, you clever child. Finally realized that I'm not your mother?" the elder winter spirit sneered and said.

It was the evil sister. Jack deducted and watched as the evil twin suddenly melt into the floor with a flurry of snow. There was a moment of silence, no one moves, even present Jack tried not to breathe. But still, he knew that something bad would happen. Specifically, to the young boy.

He was right after all, when the sister materialized in front of the young Jack, frightening him and causing the small form to disappear over the line of the cliff. The scream of frustration made by the angry woman told present Jack that the young boy managed to slip through her grasp. _Again. _He didn't know how to react to this. Was he suppose to sympathize? What even happened? Did he die?

Man In Moon is a wise person, though Jack Frost was smart, sometimes he just couldn't work out some things.

The swirl of colors entered the Frost spirit's eyes again and he noticed how the realm of white turn into a swirl of green. Jack fidgeted uncomfortably as the heat beat down on his cold skin, penetrating the vulnerable layer and made him feel dizzy. It was obvious that it was summer, and this was the Burguess forest. Jack looked around and realized that it was his lake, however it wasn't frozen, most likely due to the eye-piercing sun that shone heat and light down to earth with malice.

Sobbing. It was the pitiful sound that was mixed with the cacophony of chirps made by nearby birds and whistles of the wind, an occasion snap of a twig and rustle of leaves. Jack tried to find the source of the sobbing and crying. He didn't walk for long when he saw a small shaking figure sitting amidst the tall grass.

To his horror, the figure was actually the young boy that fell off the cliff, Jack immediately knew that the fall had sent the young Jack to the mortal world. Yet he was curious in why he didn't try to fly somewhere cooler like under a tree to cool down. Watching him cry, lost, alone and confused made Jack's stomach jolt. His "guardian" mode was kicking in and he had to remind himself that this was just a memory that he was watching, the young spirit wouldn't see him.

Jack walked towards the trembling form and realized that he was trapped, there was an animal trap clamped on to his ankle. It was painful to watch actually, occasionally the teenage would see the young Jack try to pry it off but it always wouldn't budge and instead, more blue blood would trickle down and stain the grass blue. He also noticed that the boy was drenched in water, he must be _melting, _the temperature at the ice palace is below zero Celsius and it was almost thirty Celsius on earth. He gasped lightly as the boy's throat gurgled and the young boy bent over, choking out water.

He was dying._  
_

A shadow shielded the sun from the child suddenly, Jack turned just in time to duck from the approaching man that looked curiously at what was before his eyes. Jack watched as he bent down to open the clamp and tried to soothe the whimpering boy that was trying to flee from the bigger man. Jack heart thumped as he the man smoothed the bangs away from the child's face, the fingers brushed over the forehead of the boy.

The present Jack's eyes widened as the skin on young Jack immediately changed into a darker shade, a few strands of his hair turned brown as though it was roughly stained, the young boy's head shot up and he caught the color of his eyes, the crystal blue color only covered the rim of the eyes and the rest was brown, as though the blue was pushed out. he watched in utter shock as the young boy started to sigh in comfort, the older man gasped and at the transformation. After some time, he seemed to be calculating the boy that started to cry, then picked the limp and wet child that gave up struggling away from the stranger, too exhausted under the heat, it was the last image before the colors dissolved back to white and black.

The rough grass vanished underneath his feet and was replaced by cold stone, the temperature decreased drastically and Jack sighed in comfort. Not for long though. Looking around, Jack found himself back at the cell and immediately leap towards the crack. he understood now, the young Jack was actually _him. _It fit, he wished it didn't, but it does.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked softly, looking at moon.

Jack had expected images, but instead there were words. They weren't real, it was just printed into his mind like _bam, bam, bam. E_ach word imprinting in his mind like a typewriter.

_Save the queen, you'll know what to do later._

Jack wanted to ask back, he wonder if he should say it out or think the question out in his mind. Well, the albino tried both. _But I don't know where she is._

_My light will guide and guard you, just find her and escape together._

The Frost spirit was aware that the conversation had ended. It was as though the light in his mind had dimmed to darkness. He felt lonely again, but tried to remember the part about Manny saying that he would guide him to save the queen. _His mother._

Mother. The word was so foreign. As though it wasn't Jack's right to say it or even think of it.

He had a mother that was actually still alive.

Should he be excited? Happy? Or be grieved. What about the guardians? Weren't they his family? It was wrong to have two families. Right?

But right now, he had to find the _lost queen_.

* * *

**As much as i hated the Man in moon to help Jack, I just had to go that way. i'm sorry if this story is very confusing or dull, I only spend two nights writing this.**

**If you have any comments about this story, click that awesome button below and you'll make my day. **

**~waterlemonade241**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating for a long time, I have been quite busy these days even during the holidays. I still have to go back to school for extra lessons, how great is that? I also want to thank the reviewers for commenting on my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: In which Jack isn't so lucky**

Jack couldn't believe it, he was going to escape with his mother, added by the help of the moon. The very thought of seeing the guardians again made him want to bounce on the balls of his feet in excitement. The thoughts of the conflicts that might happen when his mother and the guardians meet were banished from his mind in an instant.

Trying his best not to make too much sound, he crept towards the bars. Everything seemed to be in his luck this time, he wasn't chained up like the first time and the guard that was standing by his prison had fallen asleep. Perfect. _Maybe the leprechaun's behind this. _Jack thought and focused on the moonlight that shone on the pouch that slung across the guard's shoulders. He slowly and soundlessly reached his hand over to pull open the flap and reached inside, feeling the cold metal and pulled it out. Just as he expected, a key.

No doubt, this was the key that was going to free him from this prison.

After unlocking the cell door and wincing at the loud groans made by the door, he walked a few steps down the corridor, stopped by the sleeping guard and took the entire ring of keys that was held in his limp hand. For the sake of self-protection, Jack also pried the dagger from his hands.

Everything was going on fine and he turned and saw the trail of moonlight. Without hesitation, Jack walked down the seemingly endless corridor. It was unnaturally silent, no cries for help or whimpers, in fact the prisons were mostly empty. Those with prisoners were slumped to the floor and Jack deducted that they were sleeping, he thought that the moon probably placed them into deep slumber to make his escape easier.

Then finally at the very end of the corridor, he noticed a prison that was different from the others. It had five locks with no bars at all, just a thick slab of ice that blocked everything inside the cell. There were more than a dozen guards that were sleeping over each other too and Jack suddenly had a fleeting thought of them pouncing on him when he got near. Creepy, but not enough.

Jack pushed away all the fearful thoughts and walked up to the door, the moonlight shone right on it. He knew this was it.

It was strange, that his mother was seperated by him just by this thick layer of ice. A mother that he had never known until less than an hour. Jack pressed his forehead against the cool surface and looked at the frost that burst froth across the ice and gazed at the first lock.

All five needed a key, different keys.

Jack hoped the ring of keys he had contained the five.

"What the-" he cursed as one of the keys slipped from his hands and they clattered noisily to the floor and he looked at the sleeping guards. One flinched. But there were no other obvious actions.

The moonlight was getting fainter, he realized and immediately went back to check on the keys that clinked loudly whenever he moved.

"Let's try this..." he muttered and shoved one among the dozens of keys into the first lock.

He had expected it, it didn't work.

Jack would swear to never bother the leprechaun with blizzards if the first key had worked.

And if he managed to escape and survive.

Then Jack had a better idea which he thought it would work. Calling for his winter powers he placed his hand over the hole in the lock and tried to imagine the ice filling every corner of the hole, smiling, he pulled the key he had made out from the key hole. It molded into the shape of the key hole and he compared to the array of keys he had. Grinning, he pulled out one identical key from the iced one he made.

_Click._

One was unlocked. There were four more.

He then proceeded to unlock the other locks but by the time he reached the third lock the frost spirit was already exhausted from making ice keys. Staying in the dark cell had drained some of his powers from him. Groaning, he tried reaching for the fourth lock, it was slightly out of reach and he had no choice but to place a foot on the first lock to hoist himself up to a greater height. During he process he knew that he made a lot of noise and occasionally a groan or shifting of body would inform him that the guards were not sleeping as soundly anymore. Even the moonbeams seemed to be urging him to move faster.

Finally as the final lock was unlocked, the door clicked open until it was ajar. Jack just stood there, unable to muster energy to open the door. It was only when the guard behind him grumbled in his sleep when he jolted back to reality and slipped into the cell.

The minute Jack stepped inside, he immediately thought that it was really really dark. It was so dark that he couldn't see his hands, Jack looked around and yelped when he heard a rustle of fabric behind him and spun to face a woman that sat on a rock. Her eyes that bored into him were full of emotions that told him that she was exhausted, but there was a spark of happiness, recognition and worry that etched on her face.

"What are doing here?" she asked hoarsely.

Jack realized that she looked older than in the memories, her hair was astray and there was a slight crease at the side of her eyes, he knew that she was derived of energy and it was causing her to age.

"To-to get you out of here." Jack replied, suddenly having no idea on what to do, it would be really awkward if he just hugged her and say, "I really miss you mom.", a scene of watching a really boring movie with Jamie popped up in his head and he pushed it away immediately, so that was where the stupid I-miss-you-mom speech came from.

She didn't look convinced.

"It's not safe here, get yourself away from here first, I'll be fine. _Jack."_

"Man in Moon led me to your cell, I have to get you out of here." His voice was more steady and affirmative now. But he couldn't stop his body form shaking however, she had just called him Jack, his name.

She frowned, as though calculating and suddenly stood up to walk towards the door that was ajar and turned to him, stretching out a hand. It was obvious, he was supposed to reach for it.

Jack took her hand and ran with her through the corridor, it happened so fast. The minute the queen was sauntering so slowly in exhaustion, then he found himself flying so fast that everything was a blur. He doubt that he was flying, it was more like teleporting from one place to another.

They suddenly stopped and Jack once again found himself still within the boundaries of the palace. Except that the main gate was about a few feet away from him. The gate that that would lead him back to freedom. Away from this place.

The albino looked at Cylinus that was panting slightly, the teleportation must have worn her down and he immediately went up to support her, afraid that she would collapse suddenly.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, looking at her and tried not to break eye contact as she turned to meet his gaze, smiling, she squeezed his hand lightly. The younger spirit didn't know whether it was for his reassurance or for her comfort, but still, he could see that there was a bigger problem approaching like storm clouds, ready to shower fear and panic. The spirits within the confines of the palace had awoken, and they were aware of their escape.

Minutes later door that led to the queen's chamber slammed open and a swarm of soldiers spilled out, holding weapons and Jack had to duck when a few arrows whizzed straight at him. Most of time he was saved from the help of the once powerful woman that pushed him out of harms way.

"Quick!" Jack yelled as he dragged her towards the large inviting gates. It was open. And Jack could see the moon beyond the column of the gate, ready to embrace them when they escape. But to his horror, the gate doors creaked and groaned as it was pulled by a few spirits, closing the open exit that was their only escape route at this moment.

Cylinus knew better than to fight two against millions that were heavily armed with weapons, she followed the boy's pull towards the light. Her freedom. Their freedom.

All hopes were lost when she caught sight of a net sailing through the air, heading towards her. It whizzed in the air, spinning and Cylinus couldn't dodge it, she was drained with power. The target was her. And it was her fate.

Darkness seems to be most reassuring at this moment. So she shut her eyes.

The cold hand that embraced hers tugged at her, as though urging her to move faster, then suddenly jolted out of her grip. Cylinus felt empty, the hands which belonged to her son had left her, there was no more solace she could receive from the child that helped her escape. He was gone.

At least that was what she thought.

However, within a split second, she had expected the gritty net to embrace her into it's trap but there was a weight that pushed her away forcefully, causing her to hit the floor. Hard. Her cheeks now hurt, they burned and she could taste saltiness in her mouth. The curiosity was too empowering, she opened her eyes.

And wished she hadn't.

_No. _Her hands instantly fumbled at the net that now entangled around the figure that pushed her out of the net's range. Jack. He was struggling with it now, but the net constricted, restricting him to any forms of movement and she watched helplessly as the net pressed into the pale flesh painfully. The boy couldn't move, but he kept his gaze on her, telling her everything.

"Go! Go to the North Pole! Find the guardians! Go!" He screamed desperately.

_No. _She couldn't move. What kind of mother was she? A mother that got her child to be in serious danger instead of her, it was as though she pushed the pain to her own child._ Jack, why was he so foolish? He could've run._

"Please."

The single word left a big impact on her immediately, as though someone had attempted to shoot at her head that was protected by a helmet, though with the protective layer, the dent would still leave tremors in her mind like a radar. Shaking, she stretched out a hand and brushed away the fringe that covered the boy's hopeful and pleading eyes, took a second to remember his features-

and allowed herself to be taken away by the wind.

Jack smiled, Cylienne had disappeared, from the figure that towered over him to a small silhouette in contrast to the moon's rays. Then nothing. At the exact moment where she had disappeared, the gates shut with a bone shaking _bang!_

Screams, filled with anger and hatred, traveled to his ears and he flinched when the nets were thrown off from him roughly.

But Jack made no attempt to escape or run.

"Throwing another tantrum? Majesty?" Jack taunted as he faced her livid face.

As long there were the guardians, his mother and him, they would be a threat to her. It was Jack's only comforting thought, he held no hope that there would be help.

After all, hope was a cruel thing.

It only prolongs his pain and anguish.

* * *

**So... how was it? Please review! **

***Dies on the spot at the sight of a towering pile of homework on my desk waiting for me***


	9. Chapter 9

**(No... I forgotten to add disclaimer for the last chapter, so here goes one.) Disclaimer: I don't own Rise Of The Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood book series, I'm serious.**

**Anyways, I want to thank the reviewers that encouraged me_ a lot. _You guys were really supportive, can't thank you enough! **

* * *

Chapter 9: In which something breaks and a rescue plan is formed

She flew. Then ran.

Cylienne had no choice, if she allowed the wind to carry her, the wind tamer would easily track her down.

_"Go! Go to the North Pole! Find the guardians! Go!" _

The sentence repeated over and over again like a mantra, marking into her mind like a branding iron. Cylienne knew the North Pole, but she wasn't sure about the guardians, it sounded familiar. Looking up at the moon, she breathed a thank you for bringing her thus far without getting caught.

As the past queen smelled the air, she knew that the North Pole was near, but it was just a flat white panorama in front of her, nothing else. _Did North pole meant by something else? It must be where the guardians are found._ She figured.

Sighing, she had no choice but to allow the North wind to pick her up and limited the timing in the air for ten seconds.

_One._

White. Just white and grey everywhere. The wind protested and threatened to pull her to the ground, she adjusted with a wrench of her wrist and the wind became silent.

_Two._

The white never seemed as depressing as before. Though travelling to much higher regions to get a better perspective, she still could not see any unusual signs.

_Three._

Nothing.

By the count of eight, the once powerful woman huffed and was about to leave when a flash of red at the side of her eyes told her to stop. Turning, she could make out something red that contrasted against the mountains of snow, squinting, a form of a large building focused and she halted in the air. Then cautiously moved closer, afraid that it might be a trap or something but the moon above told her not to fear.

So she dropped to the floor and allowed the snow to transport her to that grand structure.

Reaching at one of the windowsills, she peered through the frosted glass and could make out a few figures walking here and there hurriedly, carrying something big. There were fireplaces at almost every corners of the place(to Cylienne's distaste), with the bright colours adorning the ceiling, she realized that the colours was mostly red and green or gold. Giving her a sense of Christmas.

Snapping out of her thoughts, the lost queen managed to locate the location of the doors, which were huge and knocked on them forcefully. Less than a few seconds later _something _poked its head out of the door to peer at her curiously.

She yelped and stepped back, eyes widening at the sight of a hairy creature that started sputtering a strange gibberish she couldn't decipher the minute she made a shocked noise. She didn't know how to react, the poor creature looked confused and vanished from the crack of the door.

Perfect timing. Cylienne stuck her feet into the gap just before the heavy doors snapped shut slipped into the big palace-like area. Immediately, the heat from a nearby fireplace caused her to feel oozy and she had to lean against the wall to catch her breath.

"Argh, what is this-" she exclaimed as a few elves bumped into her foot and looked up apologetically. In reply, the woman froze them into icicles.

"Ah, you mus' be ze vizitor, am I right?"

Cylienne jumped at the loud booming of North's deep voiced and looked up, surveying him suspiciously. He had a white beard, wore a red coat with fur trimmed at the sides which reminded her of Russian clothes. _Maybe he is Russian, from that accent. _The face of the Cossack looked jolly, no, more forced. She had no idea whether it was her imagination, but from his sea blue eyes something told her that he was in grief.

"Yes." she stopped to look warily at the elf that was dragging a cookie towards her direction, unaware that it was about to bump into her again. Sensing the lady's discomfort, North said, "don' worry, zey are jus' elves, meant no harm." She was led through the long corridors and frowned at the bizarre feeling of carpet beneath her feet (Cylienne deducted that icy floors were better) ,the fireplace that increased the temperature in the Pole until it was slightly unbearable to her.

"Are you the guardians?" She questioned, panting slightly.

"Me? No, ve are the guardians. Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, me and-" North choked, the word stuck in his throat, gagging and constricting his windpipe.

"Do you know who's Jack? Jack Frost?"

The name rang in the air, North turned to face the woman before him, his expression told Cylienne that that Russian definitely knew Jack.

"Come, all ze the guardians are here. We need to talk."

They arrived to another room and Cylienne noticed the three other figures in the room looking troubled. One was a short golden colored man that left a stream of sand behind him, she immediately concluded that he was Sandy and the over sized rabbit was bunny. The spectrum-colored feathers that adorned a bird-girl that fleeted around the room swiftly could be Tooth, the winter spirit thought.

The three turned and froze at the sight of her, especially Bunny, whom thought that she resembled someone a lot.

"Ahh, zis' is our guest an'- he stopped as Tooth flew to the winter spirit in the room and pried open her mouth, surveying her teeth and swooning, claiming on how they sparkled like freshly fallen snow. But stopped when a memory stirred inside of the fairy queen's head and tears automatically formed in her eyes.

"As I've said, ve hav' a guest and- North was interrupted by Bunnymund, "you look a hell lik' Jack."

At the mention of the name Tooth burst into fresh tears and Sandy conjured a handkerchief and offered to Toothiana whom wiped away the tears hurriedly, embarrassed of crying in front of the beautiful yet disheveled woman that looked worriedly at her, but yet confused.

" 'm sorry," Tooth mumbled. "But Bunny's right, you look a lot like Jack."

"I'm his mother." she winced as Sandy dropped a plate of cookies and looked at the devilish looking elves that happily took away the cookies that fell to the floor, then his head shot up to face the spirit of winter.

"Wadya say again?" The large rabbit moved closer, his eyes tightened to a line and there was no doubt that he was suspicious of her now. Cylienne became slightly impatient, time was slipping. Fast. And if they continued dragging, who knows what Cylinus might be planning with Jack hanging dangerously in her clutches.

"Look, there's no time alright. STOP INTERRUPTING! " she yelled at the sight of North opening his mouth and the guardians nearly toppled over when a gust of icy powers slammed into them forcefully and frost crawled on the ground, "Jack is in danger! He's being held as a prisoner." She stopped to catch her breath.

"But-but, Jack died, didn't he?" Tooth asked softly, looking at the other guardians, as though they held answers.

If Cylienne haven't known that Jack trusted these four, she would have shown them her extent of controlling winter powers for their stupidity.

"He didn't."

"But we personally saw his body and even bought it back to the pole!" Tooth argued, starting to get confused.

"Sheila, just get to the point, will ya?"

"The queen's finding mother nature's mirror and she needs me to go to that place. But I told her, though she cannot go through the barrier without me, but as long there's any family members that's related to me, she can go through it."

"Does that mean that she can use Jack to get through the barrier for the mirror?" Tooth asked.

Cylienne nodded curtly, slightly glad that they were catching the idea faster than she had expected, not until North asked her, "but Jack died didn't he? We saw zat in front of our very eyez. How can you explain zat?" Meanwhile Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny was leaning against a pillar, with his arms crossed as he observed the guest with much suspicion and yet hope. The hope that Jack could be alive.

To say the truth the Easter Bunny was slightly sorry for the spirit of winter, the other guardians were still unsure about this fresh bag of news that was brought from a stranger that claimed that she was Jack's mother. He himself would definitely be mad at the guardians for throwing questions at him continuously for what? Twenty minutes? Half an hour? The pooka could tell that Cylienne was getting frustrated.

"Oi, giv' the sheila a rest."

Sandy turned and gave him and threw Bunnymund a surprised look, actually all of the guardians did that. They had expected the pooka to be asking the spirit the most questions in compared to them, yet he was just standing there, remaining silent. As though he didn't want to attract any attention.

"Why? Bunny? You seem to believe her." North questioned. Behind him, the Easter Bunny could see that the spirit of Winter was mouthing a word of "thanks"to him.

"The guardian book," he said, then hopping to the guardian book resting on the table. He took it and went back near the other guardians and flipped the pages where the list of guardians were named, "see? Jack's name didn't disappear, it's still there." Tooth and North and Sandman looked somewhat shocked, the suspicious expression vanished in an instant.

Tooth flew towards Cylienne whom stepped back at the sudden intrusion of her personal space, "where's jack? Is he in danger? How are we going to help him? Why-

Sandy stopped Tooth from continuing by tugging her wings lightly with his dreamsand, North thought that Tooth's face looked a bit blue, probably because she was derived from oxygen when she didn't take a breath breath between her overwhelming flow of questions.

"As I've said, he's held captive by my sister. And she'll do anything to get that mirror. Jack is now our weakness, she could just tell us to leave her alone by threatening to kill him. But still, we have to find him. Who knows what she's doing to Jack now?" That question seemed to make anger surface to the guardian's determined and serious faces.

"Would you'll help me? Jack appointed me to you guardians, I'm sure it means that he trusts that you'll will help me to get him out."

There were no hesitations, the guardians nodded without a doubt.

Meanwhile, an ice sprite crouched outside the door, eavesdropping on the conversation inside the room. Hearing the thudding of the footsteps coming towards the door she was hiding behind, the sprite swiftly flew out and headed straight for an open window, freezing elves and yetis along the way.

She had to tell the snow queen about this.

* * *

**I know I know. This chapter is BORING. I can foresee you guys heading to read other fanfics now.**

**This is the product of editing the story twice, actually I wanted to write Jack's situation for this chapter but i decided that if the climax needs to surprise you guys, I better not bring what Jack is going through. So... it might be possible that i write Jack in the next chapter or next next chapter. This chapter seemed to be the most complicated one for me for some reason, my memory sucks but I remember slamming my head against the table twice because of this chapter. **

***I can sense a war coming in this story* **

**Review!**

**Luv ya guys whom reviewed for my stories! (Didn't I say that at the starting of the chapter?") Also, sorry if there are any mistakes in this chap because I still have choir practice and art program homework, no time to dawdle. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**As you can see, I'm back again. I realized that my holidays is going to come to an end, so... I decided to speed up my updates because once I start school, I probably barely use computer. Not that I have a choice anyway. This chapter was killing me too, remember I said something about maybe not mentioning Jack for one or two chapters, and some reviewers requested writing Jack for this chapter. *Facepalms* This wasn't what I planned. So after two grueling days I've decided to write both Jack and the guardians in this chapters.**

**I also want to thank the reviewers, you guys encouraged me a lot.**

**I have to stay at home these few days because it's so hazy outside, the smoke from the forest fires has traveled here and the temperature's 34 Celsius, damn, if only it snows here too.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG. (Geez, would you guys even notice if I added a disclaimer?)**

* * *

Chapter 10: (Let's just leave it as chapter 10)

"Your majesty, they have been informed. She has managed to reach the North Pole."

Cylinus looked at her nails, looking unimpressed, but in reality all she felt was waves of jubilation washing over her. "You may leave," she ordered coldly, her voice echoing in the halls. Ensuring that the sprite was finally gone from the hall, she smiled and stood up and strolled to the window. Gazing out, the queen smiled again, everything was going along as planned.

At least up until now.

It was comforting to her, to see the forces gathering outside the palace doors, preparing to escort her to the mirror that was waiting for _her. _And no one else shall claim it.

_Mine. _

The snow queen inhaled, breathing in the fresh minty scent of snowflakes. Turning, Cylinus looked at the boy that was tied up and chained at the corner of the hall, his icicle blue eyes was on her, full of defiance yet anxiety. But soon, Cylinus knew, those crystal blue eyes would have no emotions. No life.

_All mine._

* * *

"What eez this?" North demanded when the scene of frozen yetis and elves unfolded before his very eyes. The Santa Claus was very sure it wasn't the guest that did this mess.

Cylienne bent down and used a finger to pick up some ice, "someone eavesdropped on us, someone from the Winter Court. Whoever that was, he or she is now probably reporting my arrival to this place to my sister." Frowning, she allowed the ice to disappear from her fingertips, all due to disgust and worry. The others looked at each other as though they were able to give answers, then decided that there was no more time to lose. The guardians needed to find their Jack, and make sure that Jack still held belief that they would come for him.

The spirit of Winter was slightly unhappy of the fact that she had to take the sleigh. She felt childish. For the sake of Jack, yes. But for no apparent reason: No thanks.

* * *

Cylinus was currently fuming over the trick. She had just read the slip of paper that held the instructions to the mirror, but all she saw was strange symbols that was actually different designs of snowflakes. It was the ancient way the winter spirits interacted to each other, instead of using simple words, they used different snowflakes to represent the letters. However the ability to decipher these words started fading centuries ago, eventually no one knew how to.

But the snow queen knew that Cylienne understood how the language works.

Her sister managed to get the upper hand again.

It made the fury rear up suddenly like the fire had been drizzled with oil, Cylinus tried to calm down until her gaze fell on the tied-up boy that had remained silent ever since he was caught. There was a fleeting thought that maybe he knew how to decipher the words, it was a slim chance.

But. Just in case.

The boy happened to be the unfortunate Jack, his head snapped up as the thudding of the footsteps became louder and he was aware that she was approaching him. As much as Jack hate to do this, he tried to avoid her gaze. The last time they made eye contact the albino nearly blacked out, now, he allowed his fringe to cover his eyes. But still, Jack could see her gown in front of him. He didn't look up.

"Afraid of me now? That took you awhile to finally realize that." Cylinus spat.

"I'm. Not. Afraid. Of. You." Jack retorted, mustering all his energy not to sound scared.

The next moment sharp nails scraped against his scalp and tugged at his tufts of hair so that he met her gaze, she bent down and tightened her grip on his snowy white hair and Jack muffled his whimper of pain. The snow queen then let go and held out the slip of paper, it was smooth and slightly bent at the corners of it, even the strange words carves on the ice paper was slightly faded.

"Oh joy, you're giving me free reading lessons now." Jack said while rolling his eyes. But the whole rebellious atmosphere was cut off as Cylinus hissed, "actually, you are going to teach me how to read this." He fidgeted uncomfortably as her cold breath tickled his skin.

Jack looked up at her in surprise, then back at the paper that was once again shoved in front of his face. To his amazement, the words were different designs of snowflakes. The surprise wasn't over yet, because from Jack's view the snowflakes suddenly shifted to form words. Proper English letters. The Frost Spirit gulped as he realized his eyes were glued to the paper, reading every single word of what seemed like instructions to a-

The fragile ice paper was suddenly torn from his view as Cylinus stood up abruptly, "you know how to read it, don't you?".

It was as though Jack was trapped at the corner of the room like a deer cornered by wolves (though in reality he is trapped in a corner of a room). The words were unable to be formed.

_Jack, you shouldn't help her._

_But, what if, it's going to help me?_

_Why? Why doesn't the words make sense to her? Why can I do it?_

The questions hit him over and over again like a sledgehammer and it was giving him a headache. Whatever it was, the instructions on the paper was very important. Jack didn't want to say anything. He wanted to be silent. He wanted to be alone. But there was a strange invisible thick aura that was oozing into him, not physically, but just a distant feeling. Like trying to squeeze tar into a small tube, it was compressing and uncomfortable, as though invisible hands were pressing against his skull. It seemed to sink into the pores of his skin and any access to his inner body.

It hurt.

"You wouldn't want me to use force, don't you?" Cylinus asked, "ANSWER!"

She was aware of how the boy's breathing was more shallow and faster, as though he was panicking. Suddenly the breathing stopped and became unnaturally slow. Then, to her surprise, he nodded. Cylinus didn't know what thoughts the boy was going through in his head, but she had actually expected him to shake his head, anything that defied her. But Jack had nodded. _It's happening already. _Cylinus realized. _The magic of controlling the winter spirits, he's finally succumbing to it! _Excitement spiked inside her at the thought.

"Read it."

A simple order.

Jack could have said no. Could have shook his head. But the words tumbled out form his mouth like a stream of water as his eyes deciphered the symbols, Jack realized what was happening.

He was being controlled.

Horrified, Jack tried to snap out of the strange aura he felt but the words continued streaming out of his mouth and he could see that the queen was writing what he had said on another piece of paper, smiling with triumph.

"Thank you, my boy."

She patted the boy's head softly, watching in triumph as his eyes showed only panic and confusion. The magic hasn't sunken its roots entirely into Jack's core, but when it does, the boy would have no memories.

There would be no past. Just the present. And the future.

If the boy was not strong enough, he could entirely succumb into her clutches and allow the snow queen to manipulate him like a puppet pulled by strings. Only the people that held strong belief can withstand this magic, but so far, no one has managed to. However to do that they would have to struggle an internal battle, it was risky and exhausting, in fact the exhaustion can be able to kill. To suck the life out of your body, leaving a hollow and empty shell.

Considering a boy that has been alone for three hundred years without anybody's accompany. She doubt Jack can win this powerful aura.

_All mine._

* * *

Meanwhile with the guardians...

The trio had followed Cylienne's instructions to the snow palace, but she stopped them though it was still miles and miles away from their destination. The guardians did not question for they knew the forces of the snow queen would easily notice their arrival immediately due to their "colorful" appearances, it was best not to waste energy trying to fight against millions just to get into the palace. There had to be a better solution.

"Don't worry, It won't be far, there's underground tunnels that lead to it. I'm also very sure I'm the only one that knows that there's this secret escape route. So there might not be any of the queen's forces that secure these tunnels."

The guardians nodded and North ordered the reindeer to steer the sleigh to the nearby cave that is camouflaged in the sea of snow. Seeing that the guardians are ready, Cylienne brushed over the floor of snow and tried to locate the entrance to the tunnels, it was difficult due to the thickness of the snow, the magic from the tunnel was unable to penetrate through the thick layers.

"Found it." she muttered and stood up.

There was a moment of silence, then a ear-deafening crack as the snow in front of the Cylienne sunk in until a hole that could fit an elephant was unfolded before their very eyes, the guardians jumped in first, landing safely thanks to the layering of snow that fell into the entrance. The lost queen looked behind her and erased the trails of footprints before stepping into the hole of darkness.

* * *

The snow queen suddenly stood upright, as still as stone. Her instincts told her that someone had managed to step into her realm, not winter spirits she controlled but strangers, Visitors. Summoning one of the guards over, she asked briskly if there were any intruders that the forces managed to locate or find, But the guard had shook his head.

Cylinus knew her instincts were never wrong.

"Go, send every group of forces to every room of the palace," the guard bowed and was just about to leave when she stopped him, "send a young winter spirit, a child, in every room too."

The guard looked confused but didn't dare to ask why and bowed again, retreating to the doors of the halls and left. Leaving her alone with Jack. But he was no longer tied up, there would be no need to do that of course. She walked up to the boy that stood erect, though his eyes was still unwavering with fear and panic, the queen knew he was succumbing into the magic soon. Instead of wearing his hoodie and three century old pants, the albino now wore a new set of clothes that winter spirits wore.

Cylinus picked up the discarded hoodie and headed to another room, opening the heavy doors that creaked and groaned, she stepped in, surveying the vials and bottles that were placed in neat roles on the shelves. Finally, the bottle that held crimson liquid captured her attention and she took it in her hands, without further a do the queen brisk-walked out of the room and headed to another room that caught her eye and poured the liquid over the hoodie, ensuring it covered half of the clothing and made a tear at a specific area where there was most amount of liquid soaked.

Afterwards the queen then threw down the soaked hoodie to the floor and headed to the door.

The determined spirit weaved through the corridors to the prisons, always allowing a few drops of red liquid to fall to the ground along the way and eventually poured the remaining blood to the prison floors until it formed a spreading puddle. Calling over the prison guards, she ordered him to guard this specific cell.

"Remember, if you see foreign people inside this cell, shut the cell doors immediately. make sure they don't leave this place. If they escape, you know the consequence." Cylinus ended her sentence with a hiss.

The guard nodded nervously and went to work on the queen's demands.

Smiling at her own work, Cylinus hurried back to the palace halls. Opening the doors, the queen halted in shock.

Jack was not in the room.

**AN: It seems strange that I don't seem to enjoy writing this chapter as much as the other chapters. But hey, it might be because it's confusing. There's a reason why Cylinus stationed a kid at specific rooms. Also, try to deal your imaginations with Jack's disappearance. :} I'm sorry I decided to end like this, it's for the sake of getting the hang of the story. Maybe I'm going to update three of four days later, *sobs* one week of holidays left. Why does one month feel like a week?**

**Review?**

**~ waterlemonade241**


	11. Chapter 11

**I finally finished all my homework for the holidays! Which leaves more time for me to update this story. I want to thank the followers, reviewers and the people whom Favorited my stories, it's really encouraging. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the story line.**

* * *

Chapter 11: In which the guardians get separated

Jack mind was in a raging turmoil now, the growing headache was getting worse, it felt as though someone was using a knife to stab at the crown of his head repeatedly. It took all his willpower not to black out while stumbling over the floors of the endless corridors.

There was a reason why he tried to run away, Jack had overheard the queen asking the guard about any intrusions and from her expression, he knew someone did. And it could only be the guardians and- Jack stopped and tried to recall who the other person was, after a few seconds then he remembered it was his mom.

_Strange. How could i forget about her? _

Rolling his shoulders, the albino realized that the headache was slightly fading, which Jack was very grateful of. But he wasted no time to rest, there was the guardians and the lost queen to find, or maybe they could find him first. But he's definitely getting nearby that retarded Cylinus. It was then when he was aware of footsteps thudding down the corridor and Jack immediately hid behind a pillar and glanced warily at the spirit of winter that walked past the pillar he was hiding behind.

It occurred to him that there was no need to hide thanks to his new set of clothes, Jack assumed all the spirits here wore this uncomfortable clothes, it had been itching his back and arms for the whole time anyway. However he knew better than to start thinking about the quality about clothes and continued his watch out on the guard's retreating back that disappeared around the corner. Sensing that it was safe currently, he stepped out from his hiding place and continued in the labyrinth of corridors aimlessly.

The relief was short lived, for this time he met two winter spirits whom carried deadly looking weapons, Jack knew better than to ease their suspicion of him. A_ct normal. Breathe. Don't look at them. _Jack's thoughts pounded into him, as the looming forms went pass his shorter figure, Jack exhaled in relief. Finding it strange that the two guards didn't seem to even spare him a glance. However their conversation made Jack's ears perk up in interest.

"The queen assembles most of us at the prison, I wonder why?" the larger of the two gruffly asked.

"I've no idea, but I heard they are setting up traps there to capture the intruders. Yet the forces are puzzled, they've not find any intruders yet." the other said dryly.

"Don't underestimate the queen. You know, she's right about everything."

Jack nearly rolled his eyes at that statement, but their conversation sure helped. A lot. The gears in Jack's mind started working, _the queen, she probably know that the guardians are intruding into the palace from there or somewhere there. _The albino felt felt hope spike up suddenly, _and that's where I could go and meet them! _

He was unaware that it was a trick set up by the queen and the two guards that walked past Jack.

"You think he heard what we said?" the larger guard asked his partner.

"Positive. I'm sure he's going to the prison later."

"And find out that the queen is waiting there," the other finished his sentence and both burst out cackling, almost maniacal.

* * *

North spun around only to realize it was just a water droplet that landed on his shoulder and let his guard down. But he was still attentive for any signs of unusual movement. The other guardians and Cylienne also held the same expression of seriousness and determination, trying to ignore the bone chilling cold.

The tunnels were extremely cold, that is, to the guardians. Every breath they exhaled turned into clouds in the air and they shivered, except for Cylienne whom looked unfazed with the coldness.

"Bear with it. We are underneath the palace already. I think it would be warmer up there." she said, hoping it could encourage them.

"This cold is somethin' I don' think Frostbite can create." The Easter Bunny commented.

"Who's Frostbite?" Cylienne asked out of curiosity.

Sandman used his sand to create the figure of Jack Frost and all Cylienne could say was, "oh.". There was an awkward moment of silence where only drips of water could be heard, or the splash of the water puddles as they stepped into them, or the shallow and fast breathing of the trio. The silence was beneficial, because a second later heavy thudding of footsteps could be heard from above the tunnels and the trio that stood in the tunnels ceased their breathing.

To Cylienne, North, Sandy and Tooth, the conversation above them was just gibberish which they could not hear clearly. But thankfully Bunny was able to get his large ears into good use.

_"Where is he now?" _Bunnymund froze and everyone in the tunnel looked at him questioningly,but the pooka only held a finger to his lips. Something told him that "he" was Jack." His thoughts were cut off when another voice rang from above, "c_oming soon, your majesty." _The Easter Bunny looked at Cylienne, translating softly of the trap that was intended to catch Jack. The winter spirit flinched, realizing that the queen was right above them and balled up her hands into fists as hatred coursed through her veins like bile.

_"He's coming." _Bunnymund mouthed.

Color drained from Cylienne's face. It was obvious that Jack was approaching. In fact, the hairs on her arms stood up, a sign that he was getting near. The guardians seemed to be prepared before she could signal, North was holding both of his sabers, Bunnymund clutching his boomerangs, Sandman with his sand whips and Tooth was in a fighting stance.

"Prepare when I say "now"."

* * *

Jack knew the prisons were getting nearer, but somehow he had forgotten the purpose of coming here. While trying to figure out the purpose, the albino felt incipient fear building up as he gazed at the looming darkness ahead of him.

Imagination does great things and he could imagine a pair of eyes in the darkness looking looking at him, he was the prey, and the predator was watching him moving closer into their trap. Gulping a mouthful of saliva that accumulated in his mouth because of the fear, Jack whispered, "hello?".

Silence.

The darkness seems to be be spreading like some disease and he took a step backward. Something was off. Definitely.

In the next instant, Jack's vision turned into a whirl of chaos. He had been unaware of the floor cracking underneath his feet, spreading like tree roots, not until the floor started to shake when Jack gasped and retreated down the corridor in horror. What used to be an ice floor was a hole that had appeared out of nowhere. Without hesitation, he turned and sprinted down the corridors. Eyes as wide as football-pools, terror pushing his legs to move as fast as he could.

He ignored the screams behind him, the screams for him, the cacophony's of "Jack! Jack!".

_What do they want? _The voices sounded familiar, but Jack's legs refused to stop running, he once again realized that his body had started to defy against his demands again.

"Come back!"

_No turning back. No turning back. _It repeated like a mantra, imprinting into his mind.

The frost spirit so wanted to know who was calling him. But yet, he couldn't. It was as though a magnet was pulling him to somewhere within the palace, wherever it was. Jack knew his pursuers were getting further and further away from him. How Jack's heart ached to find his pursuers, his mind was screaming constantly for him to turn and allow them to catch him. But there was another voice that echoed in his mind that told him to continue moving forward. To convince that the pursuers weren't worth to see.

At the end of the corridor he was running, a door that was ajar seemed to await Jack. Jack slowed down running and started with a cautious saunter. Peeking into the gap of the door, he couldn't see what was behind it except blinding light that reflected from the ice within the room. Pushing open the door with its chipped knob, Jack stepped into the room. Only to realize that it was in fact, empty.

Mustering courage, Jack stood in the middle of the room and looked up at the ceilings, watching the snowflakes carved into the ceiling, they revolved suddenly to form words. Reality crashed into Jack like a rock.

This room is holding what the queen wanted. Something about a mirror.

Jack chose to erase the thoughts of Cylinus and paced towards the open window, where the moon hung in the dark night sky, in contrast to the midnight blue, it shone the color of white polished jade. How he wanted to escape from this place right now, it was right in front of him, the window to freedom. But the moon said no.

Sighing, the youngest guardian knew that this wasn't over.

What he didn't know, a surprise awaited him from behind.

Jack sucked in a lungful of air when a door materialized behind him, looking back at the moon for comfort, the boy walked around the door and surveyed it warily. There was only a door with nothing behind the door, just a piece of wood with a knob.

The albino brushed his fingers over the wood, then the knob. Finding it strangely warm. Not too warm, but warm enough to suit Jack's taste. The warmth that reminded him of the fire in North's workshop. _Who's North? _The question popped up in his head and he grunted in annoyance. Deciding to ignore that question, Jack turned the knob and walked into the pale expanse of light behind the mysterious door. And his form disappeared into the light within the door. With a click, the door snapped shut.

Outside, the moon dimmed into a hue of colorless milk.

At the exact moment, the door to the room slammed open with a loud bang and North stepped in, immediately mesmerized by the lightness of the room, looking disheveled. "Oh Manny... you have no idea." he sighed and lowered the sabers in his hands as the blue eyes that used to fill with wonder looked at the moon that shone its beams of moonlight down into the empty room.

The other guardians crashed into the room soon after and stopped when they saw the North's exhausted expression.

"Did you see Jack?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"No. But I sworn 'e came into zis room." North replied.

Sandy formed a picture of Cylienne and a question mark.

"Sheila got separated from us alon' the way, but I hope she's fine." The Easter Bunny said, "oi, has anyone noticed that door?" he pointed towards the door in the middle of the room.

Sandy's face lightened and he used sand images to show Jack going into the door.

"Yeah, I know mate. That's what I was thinkin'"

"But what if he's not inside? Maybe he could somewhere in the palace besides what's beyond that door. Who knows how much time we'll waste in exploring that door. It looks like a trap." Tooth pointed out.

"Then, we split up." North finally announced.

Bunnymund nearly dropped his boomerangs, "are you sure? We work better together, you know that righ'?" The others agreed but after much consideration, all had no choice but to split up.

"Sandy and I are going through zis door. Bunny, you go with Tooth to search ze palace."

The big four nodded stiffly for good luck and headed for their respective places to search for Jack.

* * *

Bunny and Tooth scene:

Both of them had been parading around the palace for who knows how long and it was starting to get exhausting, the cold was also unnerving but thankfully their protective layers of fur (for bunny's case) and feathers (for Tooth's case) protected them from the skin biting cold. It was also unwavering silent, as though the entire place was dead. The only sound they could hear was the echoing sound of their footsteps.

The silence was suddenly broken by a shrill cry.

Toothiana and Bunnymund's body went lax, but relaxed when no one attacked. Yet the cries continued, and it didn't sound like Jack. More like a younger child. The Easter Bunny, whom had more sensitive ears, knew where the sound traveled from and both decided that they should explore the source of the noise. With the pooka in lead, they twisted and turned through the labyrinth of the palace.

The cries were louder now, both of them tensed up and went into fighting mode as Bunnymund pushed the door open. Only to lower their defenses at the sight of a crying child cowering at the corner of the deserted room. Not exactly a child but a small winter sprite. Seeing that there were unknown strangers in the same room, the sprite started bawling louder and pressed further into the corner of the room.

Before the pooka could object, Toothiana had flown over and started to comfort the small kid whom looked up in slight curiosity.

"Awww, are you hurt? Let me look at your teeth." The tooth fairy cooed and pried the sprite's mouth open, surveying and prodding at his teeth. Bunny however, didn't move from the door and looked intently at the sprite. Something told him not to grow soft for the kid, especially with those weird-looking eyes that flashed a dangerous silver, the guardian of hope knew not to trust on these spirits easily. And there was something unfathomable about this little sprite.

"Oi sheila, I think we should go. There' no time for these cuddlin'."

"But he's just a little kid, look!" Tooth took this time to face him, which resulted her to turn her back against the child.

Wrong move.

The already attentive pooka saw the sprite holding something shiny and raising it up to slam into Tooth. All blood rushed to Bunnymund's head in horror when he realized it was a dagger.

Everything happened in an instant.

The next thing Tooth knew when she turned around was the sight of the winter sprite falling to the ground like a limp doll and turned just to see the pooka catching his flying boomerang. For a moment Tooth felt building anger towards the other guardian for hurting a child but her eyes caught a glimpse of the dagger that lay beside the child's hands. The dagger that had intended to stab her.

Toothiana suddenly felt very cold.

"Let's get outta her'" The guardian of hope pushed Tooth lightly on the shoulder, maneuvering her to the entrance of the room. The other guardian, whom was very shaken up, breathed in and out deeply, trying to soothe her nerves.

It wasn't how the child had planned to kill her that made her so creeped out, it was how such a young child had the mindset to kill. To murder. She wondered if all the spirits had to go through the ordeal of learning to murder at a young age, the thought made her stomach churn. But soon, she noticed a blood trail in front of both of them and they stopped, looking at where the droplets of blood was going to lead them.

It was definitely Jack's blood.

Both could recall how Cylienne told them that Jack had crimson blood instead of blue or silver blood. And those droplets of blood on the floor was red. Hope swelled like a bubble as they realized that it could lead both of them to where Jack had gone. Picking up at a faster speed, they ensure to keep an eye on the trail of crimson blood, some were already dried and had turned an ugly shade of brown. But as they continued, the droplets getting a darker shade of maroon-like brown. Slightly discouraged, both knew that they followed the opposite direction of where jack should be at.

"I'm sure finding the source of the blood can be helpful too." Tooth whispered when she saw Bunny's dark look.

She was right after all, where the blood led, was a discarded hoodie that was stained red, immediately both had a sickening thought of Jack bearing a wound that could bleed that much amount of blood. Shaking it away, Bunny hopped over and picked up the now red fabric and realized that there's something in the hoodie pocket. During the process something fell out from the pocket and landed against the floor with a sicking thud.

Toothiana gasped as she picked up the fallen object and looked at it, trying to recognize the foreign object that was caked with blood. Meanwhile the pooka placed his hands inside the pocket and took out a handful of the objects that was similar to what the fairy was holding.

"You-you don't think it's Jack's sta-staff, do you?" the tooth fairy asked shakily.

Before the pooka could give the dreadful answer, the door crashed open and both looked at the very beat-up Cylienne crash inside, gasping for air leaning against the wall for support. Her hair had been messed up and caked with what looked like blue blood, there was a laceration across her arm and in her firm grip was a chipped dagger that looked like it was going to shatter the minute it fell to the floor.

"Run! She-she's comi-coming..."

Tooth gasped and immediately flew over to help the spirit that tried to push her away, urging them to leave. But both didn't agree and tried helping her up, not until the door crashed open again. This time, with an unwanted guest.

Cylinus stood there, her eyes glowing with anger the minute she looked at the three of the trapped intruders.

"There's no place to run anymore." She hissed, it was further reinforced when many other spirits stood at the doorway, clearly blocking any access to escape or whatsoever. They were outnumbered.

"Now, i'll give you a choice. Fight or be my prisoners."

**AN: Sorry people, but I have to end here. This chapter nearly killed me too, I forgotten to save it the first time and all of the 1600 plus words vanished. Grrr.. all my hardwork gone. But then, I hope the second one would be better than the deleted parts. This is probably my longest chapter and normally I do very badly near the ending of long chapters so...I'm sorry. But next chapter there would be the scenes of Sandman and North and Jack and unfortunately, the villain.**

**Five reviews and I'll write the next chapter, please? I really need to know if my writing's getting worse or whatsoever. **

**Hope you guys like this...and I gotta leave. Bye!**

**~waterlemonade241**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for the late update. Firstly, I had some serious migraines. Secondly, I'm starting to lose all my feelings for this story so I spent time reading through it over and over again so that I could remember some important stuff before I update this new one. The last thing I need to do is to update you guys a crappy chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way, I can't express how awesome you guys are.**

**Hope you enjoy?**

* * *

A maze.

It was similar to the corridors in the palace except this gave Jack more sense of direction; the ice walls reflects more light. In fact it seemed more like walls of mirrors than ice. There were ancient snowflake carvings on its of its reflective surface and most of them were the instructions that would lead him to the whatever Cylinus wanted.

Jack didn't want to find it, but the moon had requested, or rather, demanded him to do so. So what choice did he have?

Finding yourself looking at your reflection all the time is weird too; Jack never really liked mirrors for no apparent reason. Sometimes he would jump when his reflection appeared suddenly on the mirror surface he was facing.

It was at some point of time when the albino heard some scuffling, which made anxiety grow again. He had hoped that this place would have no other presence besides him, but apparently not. He found himself walking faster, for being in the maze of mirrors with some other people would be really creepy.

And fear was definitely not what Jack wanted to taste right now.

The frost spirit felt defenceless without any weapons, even the broken pieces of his staff might help, maybe. But he knew that there was a more powerful weapon in here that he needed to retrieve. He tried to think of how a simple mirror could be more powerful than a anything else. If he were to choose between a rusty nail and the mirror for self-defence, Jack would rather choose the rusty nail.

The deeper he reached within the labyrinth, the colder it was, and the surroundings looked more desolated, as though no one had stepped in here before. Jack shuddered when he saw a dead body leaning against one mirror, its hollow eyes looking lifeless and dead. But unfortunately, he was surrounded by mirrors. And no matter where he looked, the dead body's reflection would stare from the mirrors. As though he was being watched by more than one of the corpse. Stepping over the body, he ignored the thought of how the corpse seemed to surround him. Trapping him.

However its eyes were not what scared Jack the most, but the thought that rose like a bubble inside him: Something attacked him. And whatever it was, it could attack him himself too. The scuffling seemed to be louder and Jack started running, his heart pounding frantically against his ribcage. The purpose of finding the mirror had completely evaporated from his mind; instead, escape seemed to be the most important now.

He ignored the words on the mirrors that could aid him to find the exit, but the fear blurred the words together and all Jack could see was eight of him running and the image of the dead body circling him like a predator.

Bile reached his throat and Jack leaned over, trying to catch his breath, to soothe his frantic nerves. To his surprise, the minute his mind cleared, the strange images worn off too. He knew that it was pointless to run around fearfully and decided to sat down, pressing his legs to his chest. Occasionally Jack would look at a mirror and find himself looking at his reflection, the reflection of him curled up and cowering like a frightened child.

Jack hoped it was his hallucination, imagination, vision, and nightmare, anything besides reality. For his reflection had mouthed those venomous words at him, shaking his head, Jack held out his hand and looked as the other raised his hand too, "snap out of it.". He snapped at himself, throwing a bolt of frost at the mirror though he knew it was useless, there were a dozen more of his reflections around him. Including the one that his back is pressed against.

Disgust. How could he, have been a guardian of childhood?

Shaking the thoughts away, he found another topic to start thinking about: the dead body.

Not a pleasant topic but at least something he could use his mind for a while. Upon recalling the sight of the limp corpse, he pondered on how the spirit died. It was puzzling, for he did not see any wounds that could result to his or her death, but those hollow eye sockets seemed to be the only injury the dead body had.

Where were his eyes?

It was a horrible question and his stomach started making backflips, there was no way he was going to go back and start investigating that body or the missing eyeballs. _Over my dead body._ Jack frowned, deep in thought, _why would the spirit want to dig his or her eyes out? Was there something so horrifying he or she didn't want to see?_

Then he recalled what happened just now, when his own reflection had started talking into his mind even though it was most likely his imagination. But was it really his imagination? Or was it really himself, a thought that rose from the back of his mind? It was ironic one could be frightened by what they say themselves and Jack shook that thought out of his mind too.

He stopped suddenly, hearing strange and unfriendly scrapings behind him, like someone was trying to drag something heavy, or rubbing sandpaper together. Whatever it was, Jack felt like it was dragging his guts out too.

The scrapings got louder and Jack knew any minute he could see the reflection of the horrifying thing, or maybe even unable to differentiate which is the reflection or the true self.

The albino felt as though he was completely stuck to the mirror behind him but eventually tore away and sprinted as far as he could, away from that unfriendly scraping.

Instead of getting further from Jack, it seemed to get louder and all the air clogged in his windpipe when a blur of black streaked across one of the mirrors. It was the first time he was frozen with fear, literally frozen, all of his body were as rigid as cardboard and his fingers seemed to become icicles.

"Go away," Jack hoarsely begged.

The attempt was futile and Jack fell to the floor, his hands covering his eyes, having the desire to be enshrouded in darkness. There was a blinding pain and he could feel his cold fingers digging around his eyes.

Everything clicked to place.

It was his fear that caused all these... imagination. He was scaring himself. All those mirror reflections had only tripled the fear, every reflection only spoken because they were speaking his own fears. Jack immediately wrenched his fingers away from his eyes and stood up straight, trying to ignore the ringing in his head and it was as though the darkness was trying to block out the light that tried to infiltrate his insides.

_I'm not afraid of you._

And he wasn't.

The darkness shrunk away suddenly like dissipating smoke and when Jack's eyes came into focus, everything seemed brighter. The large wall of mirror before him suddenly slid and disappeared.

Before him, was a small ice pillar and on top was an object which had a thick fabric that draped over it, as though shielding any light that touched the object it hid. Jack knew better than to take the fabric off, if Cylinus wanted it, the weapon could be really dangerous and he didn't want to risk his life because of the temptation. Jack allowed his fingers to stretch and touch the smooth fabric, and then used both hands to gentle cradle the mirror as though it was a new-born baby. Hugging it to his chest in pride, the frost spirit was unaware of the scuffling behind him.

Holding the mirror suddenly felt like a burden to him, Jack knew how he was now in very dangerous hands by holding this powerful weapon. Soon, hungry hands would be pawing at him, asking for the mirror, and he would be in danger.

Shifting the bundle, Jack rushed back, trying to figure out the direction of the entrance. Which was not very difficult for the symbols on the mirror walls guided him so. However, as he was nearing the exit, the heavy shuffle of feet could be heard. And it was getting louder.

"Hello?"

He pulled the mirror closer to his chest while trying to make out the approaching voices, somehow he had started shivering again. But Jack trusted that there wasn't anything that could harm him in these walls of mirrors. Yet, Jack found himself flicking his eyes to every mirror in sight, trying to find any reflections that could hint that someone or something was approaching.

"Jack? Where are you?"

"I'm here," he whispered, it was intended to be loud, but somehow his voice was caught in his throat. Jack wanted to trust those pursuing presence and allow them to find him. But a voice at the back of his mind told him to get the mirror, and get out of this place.

"Sandy, did you 'ear zat? I swear someone replied," a low voice boomed, causing Jack to flinch. The voice was so familiar, but no matter how he dug in the confines of his mind, the albino still could not figure out whose voice it belonged to. Whoever that person was talking, he or she did not reply. This was weird.

There was a clinking of metal against metal, another shuffle of feet, a rustle of sand, shallow breathing. Although Jack doesn't have sharp ears like the pooka, he could tell that they were right behind the mirror he was facing. The thought of how the two were just behind this fragile layer of reflective surface made his skin tingle. He was so close. Gulping, Jack stretched out a hand and placed his hand on the cold surface, watching layers of frost spreading over it.

Whoever that was behind the mirror, Jack knew he had no time to entertain them, there was still the voice at the back of his head that told him what he had to do. If he were to choose, the voice was more important. Well, maybe he didn't have a choice.

He sighed and used a finger to trace a few words in the frost.

"I'm sorry."

Gazing at the frost work he had made, Jack retreated and continued his journey back to the exit.

Never turning back once.

Alas, the sight of the door was seen and he pushed against it, stepping out and was embraced by moonlight again. Looking at the moon, he noticed it was dim, as though it was disappointed in him. Seething, Jack tried not to yell at the dim moon that shone its moonbeams down at him. He had tried everything, anything to do what the moon wanted. _And he's disappointed? _Clenching his fists tightly around the mirror, he allowed the voice at the back of his head to guide him.

_The voice is more important than the moon._

Wherever the voice led him, he found himself in another room.

"Jack? No..."

The albino immediately turned to the source of noise. There, leaning against the wall, were three restrained prisoners. One with flowing white hair was looking at him with so much surprise that he could not break eye contact with her crystal blue eyes but eventually broke away and looked at the oversized rabbit and a hummingbird-like lady. Something jolted inside him, he knew these three. But he just couldn't grasp their name.

A cold hand tightened around his shoulders and Jack turned, looking at another winter spirit. Which looked exactly the restrained white-haired 3spirit, but this was colder and there was a sense of evil that simply radiated from her the minute his eyes lain on her. But instead, he felt himself being beckoned closer to her and he looked with wide eyes as she stretched her hands to the bundled treasure in his grasp.

Immediately on instinct, he curled tighter around it, looking at the spirit warily. Seeing Jack's suspicious gaze, Cylinus lowered her hands, frowning on the inside. She realized that the boy was still fighting on the inside. He wasn't giving in.

But soon.

"Don't worry, just give me that and I'll let you and those go."

Jack gulped and looked back at the three restrained prisoners behind; three of them were shaking their head slightly, telling him not to. He then peered at the bundle that was protected within his arms, shakily, he took the mirror and handed to her demanding hands. Cylinus grabbed the bundle firmly and tried to pull it out of the frost spirit's grasp, however it didn't move. She realized that Jack was still have not let go of it.

"What's wrong?"

Those pair of blue eyes looked at her, calculating and cautious. To her dismay, Jack let go of the mirror. The minute his fingers lose their contact with the treasure, Jack felt empty, as though he had lost his purpose in the world. How he wanted to snatch it back. But he knew his decision was made, there was no turning back.

The feeling evaporated in a second and Jack just felt like, Jack.

The claws that captured his realm of memories released him. He jolted, the feeling of the aura leaving him felt heavy, then light as feather, as though all his blood was drained from his body.

Suddenly, everyone around him had a name.

_Cylinus, Cylienne, Bunnymund, Toothiana...the mirror._

Horror drenched and pulled him down as reality dawned on him. He had just given Cylinus the mirror.

"No! Give it back!" He screamed and pounced on her, ignoring the yells behind him. He clawed at her, trying to reach for the mirror. Which caught Cylinus by surprise, but she was fast and immediately whisked the mirror out of sight and pinned him to the floor. Hand on his throat, restricting him to breath freely.

"Giv-give it ba-ack!"

"Why should I? You gave it to me."

The queen leaned further, and Jack struggled as she pressed further down, cutting the air off his windpipe as her breath tickled his skin. Those cold blue eyes reminding him of discarded snow, dirty and tainted. Forgotten at the corners of deserted alleys. Behind her, his ears registered screams from Tooth to stop, Bunny's vicious warning to back off and Cylienne's angry cries. The lack of air was getting to him and black spots swam in his vision.

"Stop it! You are killing him!"

The queen seemed to take that to heart and leaned back, but still restraining him. However Jack wasn't going to allow her to touch that mirror, bursting with determination, he lunged. This time knocking her off balance and they became a clawing mess. The guards tried to intervene, but Cylinus called them off.

If the boy wanted to pull her strings, fine.

Reaching for her dagger, she raised it high and plunged it deep into the albino's side, eliciting a choking gasp from the boy. Immediately the struggling ceased and she watched the small form fall from her and curl up around the wound, his back facing her. Once again, she found herself clutching to the mirror, a sense of relief washing over her. She looked over at the three restrained spirits, now gaping in horror at the dying boy. The crimson liquid was spreading around him and Cylinus sworn the red had never been so eye-piercing.

The first that made out a distressed cry was the Tooth, then as though on cue, the other two struggled viciously against the hands that pushed them down. A slight remorse was starting to stain her void of emotions, she have not really intended to kill the boy. It's just the sudden urge to get him off that made her do such a rash act. Looking at the pained prisoners, she could see their horrified and angry expressions, trying to get near the boy. An old memory surfaced in her, the pain of losing her loved ones. And it was starting to make her feel guilty.

"Let them go."

The guards immediately threw them off to the floor, but the three were undaunted by the impact and literally flew to the body that had life draining out of its shell.

Cylinus choked. She had to get out of here, her body and mind could not bear to take in these horrible scene, no matter how lucid and evil she was. Retreating from the room, her hands found their way to the door knob and she twisted it, opened the door softly and left. Even if the three had seen her leave, they didn't go after her.

There was just a horrible guilt that was weighing her down like tons of stones.

And the feeling was something unfathomable.

But still, she had gotten the mirror. The mirror that she had looking out for centuries, now it was in her hands. Light and innocent. This was what she had wanted, not the guilt she was supposed to be basking in.

They deserved the pain. She don't.

**AN: Cool, I survived this. Unfortunately, Jack probably didn't. :P And I'm so glad there wasn't any line breaks in these chapters. I'm sorry if there are any horrible grammar, spelling mistakes. They are a pain.**

**Chill people~**

**5 reviews for the next chapter, pretty please?**

**- waterlemonade241**


	13. Chapter 13

**Geez... I said two weeks, and now its like five weeks? I'm very sorry. I had planned to update last Saturday but i moved house and there was no internet, adding the strenuous school work. It's killing me. Right. I had to delete the original chapter 13 because I felt like ending this story like, real quick. But this is not the last chapter. Added the fact that I haven't updated for so long, i kinda lost track in my fan fiction so this chapter might suck a bit. **

**This chapter is pretty boring to me, mind you. But next chapter should hold more actions..**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise Of The Guardians.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Traps

North stopped Sandy midway as they stopped in front of a specific mirror. It was different. For there was a thick layer of frost that spiralled on the reflective surface, but the golden man and the Cossack were more intrigued of the arrow that was most likely finger-drawing in the frost. Sandy scooted closer to examine the frost and arrow more closely; there was nothing much, but an arrow, and frost.

But frost made the image of Jack appear in their mind, something told them that it was definitely Jack's creations. And the arrow was probably a hint left by the albino, a hint for them. Something told both of them that the frost spirit was trying to lead them to the direction of where the arrow is pointing at.

The golden man conjured the image of Jack walking towards the direction of the arrow and later, both of their figures following him too.

"I know, Sandy. Something tells me zat I should be goin zat way too. I feel it, in my belly."

The golden tried to suppress his roll of eyes, but he knew that North's belly instinct was normally right.

Now walking at a brisk pace, they soon realized that they were closer to the exit of the maze. This was comforting yet confusing. It was strange that Jack had gone out already, but they decided not to deal with their suspicions and continued on.

Pushing against the door which led them into the maze, both glanced around to ensure the coast was clear before stepping out. The palace was as bone-chilling and silent as usual, in fact the eeriness was starting to get on their nerves. Both silently moved around at a slow rate and flinched every time their feet stepped on a piece of a fragile ice which would cause a crack to ring in the air.

At the corner of the halls, North and the Sandman pressed their backs against the ice, tensing as they heard scuffling and voices. Once they were positive that the source of those noises was near, both jumped out. With North holding both of his sabers and Sandman raising his sand whips, putting up the fiercest expression they could muster and-

"Stop! Ya gumby!"

Both immediately lowered their weapons as their ears registered the heart-warming Australian accent.

"You're all safe, and- the Cossack stopped when his blue eyes looked at a body that Cylienne was holding to her. There was white long fabric covering it, shielding the face too. He couldn't tear his eyes from the red that was spreading on the white fabric. Consternation flooded his veins and he suddenly didn't want to know who the body was.

"Is-is that- the inquire was interrupted as the pooka placed his paw on the Cossack's broad shoulder, his spring green eyes telling him everything. Dread filled him and he felt the nausea rolling into him like a tsunami.

"We need to go, there's no more time to waste," Cylienne said.

Grimly, the group headed to the direction of the prisons, planning to head back through the tunnels again. But there was a faster way as North took out one of the snow globes he still managed to have in his coat, the entire group sighed with allayment at the sight of the colourful globe. Without hesitation, the Russian shook the globe and whispered, "North Pole."

The swirling vortex appeared and there a moment where the building of the North Pole appearing amongst the swirl of colors and faded again as all six stepped through it. The vortex faded and disappeared, leaving no trace of any presence that used to linger in this corridor.

Except for the scarlet drops of blood that started to crystallise to red ice.

They were crushed as a pair of feet stepped onto those red crystals as Cylinus gazed at where the vortex used to be at.

"Don't expect me to lay you off. Soon, very soon, I'll be back."

* * *

It had been hours since Jack had been bandaged and lain in one of the beds in the infirmary. With crisp and clean sheets draped across his abdomen, if it wasn't his flushed cheeks, chapped lips and the frown that adorned his features, the frost spirit would look perfectly fine. He had been still on the bed ever since, but the guardians have ensured he was breathing and much alive. Occasionally a hand would press against the side of his neck to check for any pulse and to sigh with relief when it was present, not quite steady but still there.

Cylienne was at the corner of the room, head in her hands, unable to look at the unconscious boy. Bunnymund and North were standing at the side of the fireplace (which had no fire for the benefit of Jack), suddenly very interested of the wooden floorboards below their feet. Occasionally flicking their eyes to the still body and relax when they saw Jack's chest rising up and down like waves lapping at the seaside. Sandy was trying conjure a dream for the frost spirit with his skilled hands.

The silence was unbearable and Cylienne cleared her throat and stood up, announcing her presence.

"I'm getting some water. For Jack."

With that, she left the room with a sweep of her robes. The guardians looked at each other, feeling awkward. There was already a jar of clear water on the dresser that was beside Jack's bed, but they did not stop her from doing her pretty pointless task.

The entire room lapsed to silence again. At least, not until the unconscious frost spirit mumbled in his slumber and turned to his side, eliciting a wince when the stitches of the stab wound stretched painfully. Immediately Tooth swooped over and gently pushed Jack to a more comfortable position while wiping the beads of frozen perspiration off the creased forehead. Pushing the bangs away from his face, she noticed that some color had managed to seep back into his cheeks. Jack was usually pale, but pale was better than the hue of grey tinged marble, right?

None of them was aware that the snow outside the North Pole was falling like rain, getting heavier by a minute. The white pure snow gathered on the windowsills and frost sprung over the glass panels, obscuring the view outside.

It was by then when a yeti flung itself into the infirmary when the guardians turned to look at the panicking yeti. Struggling for words, Phil managed to elicit a few broken garbles. Whatever it meant, it was bad. Because the next moment North stood up and his hands found the handles of the sables, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration.

"An invasion." He said, and the other guardians immediately tensed.

"Tooth, stay here with Jack. We'll go and stall the invaders."

The guardian of memories nodded and settled beside Jack's bed, watching the other guardians leave the room. Meanwhile she sent Baby Tooth to go after them and return in case they needed help. As much as her curiosity urged her to see who were the invaders that entered the North Pole, she knew that she had to take care of Jack. He was in need of being looked after.

* * *

Baby Tooth frantically beat her wings to follow the speed of the rushing guardians that were heading to the globe room. She noticed that it became colder as she neared the room and there were specks of frosts that adorned the walls. Elves and Yetis rushed past them, all panicking and stumbling over the fallen toys on the floor. The heavy thudding of their footprints gradually fading as they rushed down the corridor, the whirring of her wings suddenly seemed loud in compared to the silence. Not exactly silence, that is if you count the guardians making necessary noises when they run too much.

Finally, they burst through the doors and tried to welcome the scene of chaos, or the winter world of those sort. Instead, it was simply normal. Except for the trickles of snow falling and frost that crept between the cracks of wooden boards, the room temperature was cold, the glowing warmth in the fireplace had been extinguished. However everything else seemed, intact. The globe was still spinning lazily, the golden lights glowing with power. But the guardians didn't let their guard down, neither did the small tooth fairy. She wearily looked at the open windows and the expanse of white beyond that column, having a feeling that _something _was hiding amongst the snow.

Baby Tooth knew that she had dwelled on her fear for too long, because the next moment when she turned to face the guardians again, they had fallen into a hole that mysteriously opened up below their feet. Just like that. Silently.

She watched in horror as the ice licked the hole and healed the wound left in the floorboards. Replacing with heavy carpeting again, looking as though nothing happened.

It was as though the ice had frozen her insides, she was unable to move, or think clearly. Though her wings still hummed as they moved with agility, but the horror had completely froze her insides. The tooth fairy helper turned and rushed back to the infirmary, planning to reach her mother as fast as possible. Struggling to beat her wings faster, she zoomed through the corridors at breakneck speed, everybody could have mistaken her as a blur of color that whizzed past them.

However she knew something was pursuing her from behind, the coldness that threatened to engulf her, the frost and ice that sped along the walls at the side of her, crashing in waves. It was making her breathless and finally, the door to the infirmary can be seen. It made the breath choke in her throat and she realized that the coldness was making her flying more difficult.

Just before she could reach for the already ice cold handles, a strong gust of wind blew into the small hummingbird lady and she crashed against the door. Instantly blacking out from the heavy impact.

Just separated from the door was the tooth fairy, staring intently at the door. Toothiana sworn to all the teeth she collected that there was a loud bang at the door and a high pitched squeak that sounded like Baby Tooth. Her hand that was initially at Jack's hand now curled anxiously into a ball as she weighed the chances of opening the door to find out what had happened. But it was like a skeleton in the closet, who knew what or who might be waiting outside?

Summoning some courage from within her, she slowly fluttered to the door and opened a crack. Peering through the gap, she could see the empty corridor that was eerily silent and her eyes slowly trailed towards the limp form of her assistant. Her breath was caught in her throat and without hesitation, Toothiana shot out of the door and cradled the limp bird to her chest.

Before she tried to shake Baby Tooth out of the depth of darkness, a hole appeared below her and the air suddenly sucked her away from the very place.

And the ice once again healed the hole in the polished wood.

Just then, the frost spirit opened his baby blue eyes, only to find out that he is very much alone.

**AN: Damn it. Just Damn it.**

**Please review by clicking that awesome button right below. :) Most likely I'll be updating next week.**

**Bye~**

**~waterlemonade241**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is another chapter for you guys! Hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

The first thing he noticed was the smoothly painted ceiling of the infirmary, then the pounding headache at the back of his head. Grunting, Jack tried to sit up but a searing pain erupted over his stomach. Once again he found himself lying on the bed, struggling to at least lift his upper back. Looking around, he realized that he was in fact, in the infirmary. How he had gotten here Jack had no idea, his electric blue eyes surveyed the empty room.

There were no guardians, or yetis, or elves.

Struggling once again, Jack managed to throw his legs over the bed and gritted his teeth as he sat up. Lifting his shirt up, he looked at the bandages wrapped around his abdomen when he recalled that he had been stabbed. But Jack was more worried about the guardians, and Cylienne, he gripped the dresser tightly and used it as a support to help him stand up. By the time he reached the infirmary door, Jack felt like he had ran a marathon. Thankfully the windows were open and the coldness provided him help while he struggled with walking for less than a few metres. Jack didn't really needed help opening the door because the next moment it slammed open and Cylienne stood at the door, looking panic-stricken.

Watching Jack nearly stumble over due to her abrupt appearance, she grabbed him gently and helped him stand straight.

"Where are the guardians?" He asked.

"That's was what I was about to ask," she stopped and surveyed him glumly, "the North Pole is somehow empty and I suspect... she trailed off and turned to look behind her. Jack too, looked over her and saw the melting frost on the walls. His body immediately became rigid as desperation washed over him.

"They were here?" Jack asked again.

The mistress of winter nodded, "maybe, I need to get you to follow me no matter what, alright?" She turned and saw him cower and inquired, "Is there anything wrong?"

"My-my staff."

She stopped and realized that he looked indeed powerless without that three hundred year old weapon, her hand found their way to her cloak pocket and she could feel the bumps of the pieces of wood which used to be his staff.

"Later." Was her only reply as she softly held his shoulders and maneuvered him through the corridors. The frost spirit didn't look very much convinced but he allowed himself to be moved around, feeling pointless without his weapon.

When they reached the globe room, Jack pointed out that the globe had stopped spinning; Cylienne noticed the frost that coated the base of the globe. It must have frozen. Jack had somehow disappeared from her sight again. Sighing, she looked around the room and found him sitting by the window, gazing out at the snowy landscape. Something must have captured his attention. She hurried over, and her feet touched air.

Darkness. Screams for her name. Jack.

Those were the last few things she thought off as she fell into the trap set up by the winter spirits, the trap that sent her to the winter court.

"Cylienne!" Jack screamed and crashed right before the edge where she mysteriously disappeared.

Heart pounding, he struggled between two choices: whether to step into the trap, or wait uselessly in the empty North Pole.

It was obvious.

He allowed his weight to push his thin frame over. Straight into the trap.

Along the way he felt himself slam into the walls of the trap, it seemed to be as long as Bunny's tunnels, except this was harder to balance, especially with that stab wound of his. Every time the gritty surface struck him, the wound would stretch painfully. Finally, the ground met his battered body and Jack lay on the floor for a moment, heaving in loud gasps which would again hurt that annoying stab wound. He then registered his surroundings and picked himself up rather clumsily, eyes searching frantically for Cylienne or the guardians.

"North? Bunny? Cylienne?" Jack called out and hesitated when his voice echoed around him, making Jack feel nervous. How he wanted to feel his staff in his hands again, it could definitely reassure him at these distressing moments. Clearing his dry raspy throat, Jack considered calling out their name again but decided to explore the area again. Hands wandering out in front of him, he slowly dragged his pale feet across the ground. The only sounds he could hear were his breathing and thuds of his footsteps, maybe even the pounding of the rushing blood inside him. But Jack ignored them and walked on, his hands finally curled upon something.

Even though it was dark, there was still small lights that reflected from the object, and Jack could tell it was a door handle. He pressed it down and pushed the door open. Light gushed in like water, nearly blinding him, but he was used to the eye-piercing light reflected from snow. What hit his sight was unexpected, Jack gasped as weapons clashed, and battle cries reverberated, and bodies moving in lightning speed. The blue blood that splattered on the ice floors.

Blue blood.

The gears in Jack's mind started whirring in action. No sooner he figured out that this was the ice palace. The place that sent chills down his spine, however he didn't dwell on his fears too much. Instead, Jack searched for any signs of the guardians or Cylienne. No sooner, the vibrant red of North's coat caught his attention, as well as Tooth's spectrum colored plummage and Bunnymund and Sandy. They seemed to be doing well, moving swiftly to avoid weapons that swung in their direction, but what made Jack confused was what they did to the winter spirits. The winter spirits looked dead and yet they could fight ferociously with no mercy, it made Jack understand the power of the Snow Queen's control of their mind. However some of those spirits were changing.

The dull blue eyes were brighter, some had dropped their weapons and looked around in confusion at the chaos. It was as though the control was weaker, fading. Jack observed.

He then noticed Cylienne fighting with Cylinus, both looking into each other with hatred in their blue eyes, as though they were attempting to wither each other with their venomous look. Cylinus was holding a grand sword made of ice, while the other hand held the deadly possession: the mirror. Cylienne however, only held a small dagger. She looked unfazed with her lack of support, standing straight with her back straight. Confident. Determined. Something that Jack doubt he could do in this situation.

Yet it didn't go very well.

Cylienne struck first, her dagger slashing towards the other woman, but only hitting air. Her sister smirked and tried to stab the lost queen with her sword but Cylienne managed to parry it just in time. Jack bit his lips as the sword sliced through the dagger and it broke into two pieces. Now Cylienne held only the hilt with a small protruding blade, she flicked the blade towards the other. Cylinus had been basking in glory and she was slightly late when she blocked it with her sword, it sliced her shoulders and little silver blood immediately stained the fabric.

Jack could see the wrath that clouded Cylinus's face and she suddenly swung the blade towards her nemesis, Cylienne looked exhausted, she moved slower and the frost spirit noticed how she panted for air. She was slow and he watched in horror as the sword swung down to meet the lost queen's heart. Right then, a stream of golden sand suddenly wrapped around the hilt and was tugged out of the queen's hands. Cylinus gritted her teeth in anger and reached for the mirror.

He looked as allowed the fabric to slip and reveal the reflective surface; he looked as she angled to meet Cylienne.

"No!"

Jack didn't remember running. Jack didn't remember picking up an ice shield along the way.

And he found himself in front of the collapsed Cylienne, holding out the ice shield and shutting his eyes, expecting the light from the mirror to hit him. But instead, the opposite happened.

Cylienne watched in awe as those killer lights rebounded from the ice shield to her sister. The lights that were intended to strike her now shone on her sister. Whatever that Cylinus had planned to do with her was bad, because Cylinus collapsed and shrieked in pain, she gasped as silver blood dribbled from her sister's nose and mouth.

"Jack? How did you get here?"

He turned and before Jack could utter an answer, the fallen snow queen flicked her wrist, causing Jack to slam against the floor harshly. He winced as the healing wound throbbed. Using his shaking hands to support himself, he managed to stand again, but somehow his back couldn't straighten. The pain was too much for him to bear.

"NO!" A shriek behind him made him turn. Jack watched as Cylienne grabbed the mirror out of the other's grasp. Then flicked the mirror so that it faced the halls of the palace, immediately the winter spirits that still fought vigorously stopped and dropped their weapons, some collapsing while others sluggishly stumbled about. Jack could tell that from their bright eyes that they were back to normal, their minds no longer under control of the queen. That must be what Cylienne had done. Just when he was feeling the pride, sharp nails clawed his scalp and pulled him back, making him stumble over his own feet. The frost spirit found him looking at the livid face of the queen's face that was stained with silver blood.

"It's-it's your entire fault that this is happening!" She emphasized it by shaking him roughly, eliciting a grunt from the frost spirit. He felt a cold surface press against his throat. Oh no.

"Stop all of these or he dies!"

The order reverberated around the hall and silence fell, Jack could feel everybody's stare on him but he concentrated on not gulping instead as the blade pressed against his vulnerable throat.

"Put down your weapons."

The clanging of metal hitting the floor.

"Good."

Jack wasn't afraid of dying. He's just frantic on what the queen would do next. As his eyes darted around, Jack noticed his location.

It was somehow right at the edge of the cliff. The cliff that he had fallen to mortality. They were only a few inches away and if he were to fall back he would be goner.

The guardians watched how Jack was wedged between the dagger and the queen. They were surprised that Jack didn't hold any fearful expression and they admired him for that. Then it happened really quickly.

Everyone watched in surprise as the frost spirit slammed his head against the queen's face, which made her loosen her grip on the dagger. Jack took the opportunity to shove the arms away and pushed her back forcefully. He himself felt his heart beating erratically against his ribcage as he struggled not to lose balance. Thankfully he managed not to and turned around, watching Cylinus topple over the cliff. A smile of triumph on his face as he looked back at Cylienne and the guardians.

They smiled back, but it vanished instantly.

A pale hand stretched out from the cliff edge and gripped Jack's ankle tightly and pulled him down too.

The frost spirit had fallen again.

**AN: I'm so glad I managed to write these chapters smoothly. It was interesting to write this part especially. I don't know whether this is counted as a cliff-hanger or not but the story isn't finished, people. 5 reviews for the next chapter pretty please. All support is appreciated. :) **


End file.
